


四时情书

by No_zocor



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_zocor/pseuds/No_zocor
Summary: taehyun尼生日快乐。人生如果像季节一样轮回的话，希望你永远被珍视，不要再吃苦。
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	四时情书

1.春：

休宁凯刚转校到韩国的时候，认生，非常认生，几乎不开口，姜太显看见休宁凯沉默着坐在教职工办公室，休宁凯的母亲把手搭在儿子肩膀上，时不时轻轻拍两下。办公室是全玻璃的，休宁凯卷曲的头发盖住半边面颊，因为涨红，脸上和脖子上的痣也变得很明显。直到凯的母亲牵着休宁凯从办公室走出来，姜太显还站在门口，凯的母亲用询问的目光看向凯，凯用英文回答，是他的schoolmate Taehyun。凯的母亲蹲下，和姜太显保持平齐，很温柔地帮姜太显打理好领子，拿有一点点生疏的韩文同姜太显讲，“Taehyun，请多多照顾我们凯哦。”  
那是姜太显唯一一次见休宁凯的母亲。

等两个人能够得着点餐台的时候，休宁凯只说一口韩文了，英文不常说但还是很流利，中文稍微有一点点忘记但从不说，理由是，读起来和韩文会混淆诶，万一随口说了哪个中文结果在韩文里是骂人的话呢。姜太显语塞，超大杯可乐吸得迅速，一会功夫一半就不见了，他胃涨得慌，但汽水嗝是休宁凯先打出来的，姜太显看见休宁凯的杯子只剩下冰块，把自己半杯饮料也推过去。  
“喝吗？”  
“你不喝了吗？”  
“吃太饱我妈回去会骂我，她说我吃零食长不高。”  
“太显的妈妈真的会骂太显吗？”  
“也不是，就是我们妈妈会讲，‘姜太显，你现在是我们家里最低的小朋友，你还不好好听话吃饭长高吗’。”  
“但是太显的姐姐都很大了呀，太显像姐姐一样大的时候也会那么高吧。”  
姜太显把薯条丢进嘴里，因为水蒸气，薯条软化，上面的盐粒也消失，这份薯条变得不好吃，“我妈会说，我姐姐在9岁的时候，已经比我高了。”  
“姐姐会怎么说呢？”  
“姐姐会附和妈妈，姐姐会变身成坏人。”姜太显把碎冰块嚼得嘎嘣响。

两个人住在一个小区，中间隔了两栋楼的关系，凯寄住在姨母家，母亲和父亲在别的城市工作。他们一同走回去，那时候春天还没有来，河堤上落雪，姜太显牵着休宁凯走。  
“凯，小心。”  
“嗯。”

其实他们本来没那么要好的，凯刚转来的时候，姜太显还是很调皮的孩子，姜太显和同班的小男生打成一片，他们在对方的书本上划记号，休宁凯不愿意同那么多人接触，他的桌洞里塞一只兔子，每天陪着他上课，每次休宁凯被点到回答问题的时候，姜太显都看到休宁凯捏一把兔子的耳朵才站起来。  
某天这兔子从凯的桌洞掉出来，姜太显在手里玩了两下，就被当成全班的游戏对象，他们把兔子抛来抛去，休宁凯看到的时候，兔子刚好掉进脏水桶里。浸湿脏水的棉花兔子变得非常非常沉重，但这样休宁凯还是在放学路上紧紧抱着兔子，校服上也蹭上脏水。  
姜太显以为男孩子之间的相处都是用拳头解决矛盾，他的跆拳道白带经常发挥关键作用。对于凯，没用，凯伤心的时候不说伤心，只在开心的时候说开心。姜太显小朋友第一次体会到愧疚和因为愧疚所以夜不能寐就是因为休宁凯小朋友。  
不是所有人都能大大咧咧对待的，至少凯不是，可姜太显蛮庆幸，凯没有生他的气，甚至在下次同桌的时候还选了他。  
姜太显问凯为什么还愿意选他，凯没预料到姜太显会问这个问题，嘴巴张大，“因为太显，不是先说的想和我做同桌吗？”

姜太显喜欢找休宁凯玩，但休宁凯的娱乐时间突然被缩短了，因为他要学钢琴，姜太显在楼下无聊颠球的时候，就能看到休宁凯在练琴的样子。姜太显故意把球踢到休宁凯家的窗玻璃上，哐当一下，吓得休宁凯从椅子上跳起来，看见是姜太显，反倒开心地打开窗同姜太显说话。  
“凯，你不出来玩，我好无聊。”  
“太显，我也不想练习，但是教琴的老师如果发现我没练熟，会打小报告给我姨母诶！”  
“啊——”姜太显发出一声叹息，“我最近又发现了一个地方，想和你一起去探索。”  
休宁凯也很激动，这类似于共享秘密，而且姜太显只告诉他，他享受这份殊荣，他几乎把身子探出窗户，“哪儿！”  
“河堤旁边，沿着河堤一直走！”  
然后休宁凯的姨母就走进来，姜太显赶紧贴着墙站，休宁凯装作伸懒腰，姜太显听见姨母讲话的声音，“凯，开那么大窗户干嘛？”  
“姨母，我热。”  
“你不要不好好练习哦，老师跟我告状我可是不会偏袒你的。”  
“知道了——”

休宁凯等姨母走出去，“太显，你要不要先回家。”  
姜太显又开始颠球，“我不想回家，凯愿意的话，就开着窗户吧，我想听凯练习钢琴。”

探险的地方是废弃的防空洞，不深，但很黑，姜太显侧着身子蹭进去，一边犯怂一边坚强地打着头阵。  
风吹过的时候，防空洞里发出类似啸鸣的声响，姜太显捂住眼睛，“啊！好害怕！”  
休宁凯从姜太显背后抱住他，背后的空隙一下子被填满，“太显，我在你身后的，不要害怕。”

他们走路也是，总是姜太显在前面，休宁凯在后面，大家说休宁凯是姜太显的小跟班，但姜太显知道凯不是，凯只是站在他后面而已。

等这一次的雪完全消融，首尔就要迎来春天，休宁凯被邀请去姜太显生日的时候，完全不知情，其他小朋友拿出铅笔、文具盒或者是玩具这样的礼物的时候，休宁凯没有礼物。  
因为没有带礼物休宁凯站在最后，切蛋糕的时候也站在最后，唱生日歌，他唱的好小声好小声，大家唱happy birthday to you，他唱happy birthday to Taehyun，吹灭蜡烛，大家跳起来拍手，他使劲鼓掌。  
姜太显的母亲握住姜太显的手切蛋糕，第一块蛋糕是姜太显的，所有人都是期待第二块蛋糕的，连姜太显的姐姐也在期待第二块蛋糕，休宁凯没有，休宁凯在人群的后面越蜷越小，姜太显大喊他的名字，“休宁凯！”他不肯往前走，姜太显就捧着蛋糕从小孩子中间挤过去。  
“凯，这是给你的。”姜太显说。

姜太显有很多很多好朋友，同龄的小孩子被大人逗，问最喜欢班上哪个小孩子，男孩子会说最喜欢哪个女孩子，姜太显说，他最喜欢凯。

春天的时候，凯容易发皮肤病，脖子和下颌的部分大片的红斑丘疹，看着很吓人。姨母带凯去皮肤科开了软膏，但还是痒，凯是记性不好的，经常忘记涂，回家姨母看到的时候那片疹子越来越红。所以姜太显记下来，提醒凯搽药。姜太显说新一季的动漫就要发行，要一起追，冬天堆什么样的雪人，一年的时光许诺得满满当当。

那时候凯在学门德尔松的《春之歌》，姜太显听过电视上放的完整版，要凯弹给他。  
“太显，我学这个很慢，很慢。”  
“那就等你会弹，我再听就好。”

周末的时候，姜太显和母亲、姐姐还有父亲去爱宝乐园玩，看到爱宝乐园卖小超人徽章，想起这是他和凯都很喜欢的角色，但爱宝乐园总能常来，他没有买。父亲开车带他们来，又开车载一家人回去。姜太显从门口走进去的时候，遇到背着双肩包走出大门口的凯，抱着他的兔子。  
凯对他说，“太显，再见。”  
姜太显玩得很累，只想快点回家，以为休宁凯只是出门玩，所以他也说，“再见。”

再次开学的时候，休宁凯的位置就空了。姜太显以为他生病了，就去姨母家找他，姨母告诉姜太显，凯的父亲和母亲把凯接到身边去了。  
“凯有两三年没有见他父母了吧，昨天他母亲来接凯的，凯蛮高兴的。”姨母说，“但我还是有点想凯的。”  
“我也，有点想凯。”姜太显说。  
可是凯能开心，也是好的。

母亲把从花店买来的花插在花瓶里，哼着歌，说，“太显呐，看看这花，春天来啦。”  
春天来啦，凯就突然不见了呢。  
春天来啦，一并把春夏秋冬的诺言都带走了呢。  
如果知道是告别，姜太显一定不会那么草率。

“妈妈的春天来了，我的春天走了呢。”

2.夏：

姜太显17岁的时候疯狂听音乐，CD机，mp3，小手机，里面塞满了下载的歌曲。姜太显的母亲以为他听的是英文听力，没多加干涉，没想到儿子耳机里都是爆裂破碎的人声和电音，震耳欲聋往往盖过街上汽车的鸣笛。姐姐知道姜太显在干什么，但默契地不说，也不像小时候那样向母亲告状姜太显又调皮。姜太显撞破在街上和一位男性约会的姐姐，姐姐严肃地站在姜太显的书桌前，看姜太显慢条斯理取下耳机，问她：  
“什么事？”  
那时候姐姐觉得他们姜家人说话真是欠揍到骨子里，但还是好声好气问自己的弟弟，“太显，最近有没有需要什么东西？你知道……也不一定要是妈说的学习用品。”  
姜太显晃了晃插着耳机线的mp3，“容量太小了，可以换个更大的吗？”  
姐姐把小巧的mp3攥在手里，带着职业微笑看自己的弟弟，“弟弟，要不要，换个mp4啊？”  
姜太显摇摇头，“不要，我对打游戏看视频没兴趣。”

几天后姜太显的旧mp3正式退休，新mp3放在口袋里，耳机里放很多歌，但他那时候最喜欢的是恶魔一样的歌曲，电音下扭曲的人声，主唱嘶哑着吼出来的高音，机械操纵的音效，歌曲末尾空旷的吟唱，这是他喜欢的。他想买盘，但一出就是黑胶版，他的零花钱不够，买回去也不知道放在哪里才能不被母亲发现。街角姨母的小吃店被盘下来，装修了大半个月就重新开张，招牌和这一片区的商铺格格不入，叫“孑”。姜太显学过汉语，觉得这个字眼熟，没多想，走进去看碟片，里面灯光昏暗，香烟味夹杂着香水味，还有咖啡的味道，简单分成两个区，old和new，分别摆放新上的盘和旧盘。姜太显绕到旧盘，价格高昂令人咂舌，耳机里的歌曲快要进行到末尾，是一首老歌，姜太显又在旧盘那里找，看看能不能找到相应的旧盘。没有收获，音乐声却变得立体起来，本来是从左右两侧耳朵输入的音乐声跳着旋转着奔入他的脑袋中。  
姜太显摘下耳机，才明白是老板在用唱片机放同样的歌曲，他们没有一分一毫的时差，歌声重叠在一起。姜太显蛮激动地跑到柜台那里，老板脸上盖着书在睡觉，不知道是不是假寐，没穿袜子，赤脚蜷缩在那个沙发上，沙发上盖满不同颜色的波西米亚风的毯子，姜太显从毯子滑下来的一角看到沙发磨损的皮面。柜台上放着纯黑色的烟灰缸，边上被磕掉一角，露出里面瓷白的颜色，还有一包小零嘴，小熊饼干，草莓味道的，刚下学的姜太显看了之后生理反应性地开始分泌口水。  
姜太显趴在柜台上看老板，确实是睡着了，鼻端的纸页随着呼吸起起伏伏，音像店的门再度打开，梳了大背头的人吼了一嗓子，老板就起来了。  
大背头喊，“Fox！”  
老板脸上的书掉在地上，不是姜太显想象的和大背头一样的中年大叔，而是个年轻的男性，头发漂染成粉色樱花，嘴巴外流出一点点口水，滋润得唇瓣粉嘟嘟的，没睡醒的样子，懵懵地，眼神在大背头和姜太显之间来回转，吞了口口水问姜太显：  
“是客人吗？”  
姜太显也呆住了，嗯嗯啊啊一通乱点头。

老板揉了一把脸，姜太显看见老板手指上的纹身，黑色的，没太看得清。老板踩住拖鞋，冲大背头点点头，示意他要先招呼客人。  
“想买什么啊，小朋友？”老板看见姜太显穿着校服，别着校徽。  
“现在放的这盘音乐，我没在架子上找到，但我听到了……”  
老板抓了一个小熊饼干塞进嘴里，“所以呢？”  
“我想买。”  
看老板要开口，姜太显又补充，“因为非常喜欢，所以想买……暂时没那么多钱，但能不能预留给我。”  
老板也是开店不久，第一次遇见这种新奇要求，和大背头交换了个眼神，肘部撑在柜台上，凑近看姜太显，姜太显感受到扑面来的味道，但不是烟味和咖啡味，是老板衣服上的洗涤剂味道和发尾的香波味道。然后又看向大背头，他和大背头一齐笑了笑。  
“小朋友，不是我不想卖，只是这也是个孤版，淘了三四年才用合适价格拿下来的，我的镇店之宝呐小朋友，实在没办法卖给你。”老板又丢了一颗草莓味小熊饼干在嘴里，咔哧咔哧。  
老板转过身要和大背头说话，姜太显还是站在原地不动，老板又问他，“还有事吗？”  
姜太显是这个时候鬼使神差地指了指桌上的小熊饼干，明知故问地问老板，“好吃吗？这个。”  
老板用食指抵住上唇，尽力掩盖自己的笑意，把剩下的小熊饼干塞在姜太显手里，顺手取了一颗，抵在姜太显唇边，“张嘴。”  
姜太显很顺从地张嘴了。  
“你觉得好吃吗？”  
姜太显点点头，抱着那包还剩很多的小熊饼干不知所措。  
老板看着姜太显又笑了，眼睛只留下细细的缝，笑罢收好表情，一字一句对姜太显说，“小朋友，想听的话，随时欢迎来，很多东西不一定非要拿在手里负担和拥有的。”

吃草莓味小熊饼干的应该不是什么坏人，虽然他抽烟、纹身、交往的人看上去也不像善茬，姜太显还是笃定自己的直觉没错，老板是个可爱的人。那天走的时候，姜太显也听到老板同大背头的交谈，关于举办什么音乐会的事情，听上去也是个正经活。

这次去的时候老板没再睡着，他在戴着耳机对着电脑打字，小熊饼干倒是不见了，烟灰缸里的烟灰落了厚重一层，烟蒂都一致得短，只剩下滤嘴的部分。姜太显把两盒小熊饼干放在桌子上，老板摘掉耳机看着他。  
“回礼？”  
“嗯。”  
“等一下哦。”  
老板起身换掉唱片机上的盘，姜太显最爱的音乐开始播放。老板拆开一盒草莓味小熊饼干，推到姜太显那边，又俯下身子找放在柜台下方的塑料纸杯，倒入冷水，里面有一点点沉渣。

姜太显坐在高脚凳上听歌，左脚配合着打节拍，老板去招呼新进来的顾客，回来看到姜太显又在吃小熊饼干，忍不住摸摸姜太显的脑袋，“你也喜欢吃？”  
姜太显低低头掩饰自己的窘迫，“没……刚下学，有点饿。”  
老板愣了愣，脸上又绽出笑来，“急着回家吗小朋友？”

拌面端上来只花了5分钟，老板用嘴巴把肉肠的包装撕开，丢进面碗里，放在姜太显面前。煮好的东西姜太显并不好推脱，就挑起一筷子，用嘴巴吹凉，递到老板嘴边。  
“干嘛？”老板说，“喂我吃？”  
姜太显点点头。  
“啊，有点突然呢……”老板用极快的速度吸入那一口面，“谢谢你的招待。”

这之后没有客人来，老板关掉唱片机，戴着耳机，姜太显一口一口吸着面，红色的酱汁沾在嘴巴边缘。因为饿极，所以姜太显还要端起碗吞掉最后一点酱汁，红色的酱汁在嘴巴留下更多。老板慌忙去找纸巾，没找到，四指卡住姜太显的半边脸颊，用大拇指擦净嘴唇上的酱汁，愣了一秒，舔净。  
“啊，或许，就是在读高中生是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“也是，校服上都写着呢。”老板说，“诶你是不是那天也是以为还是姨母的小吃店所以走进来的。”  
“不是，我看清了，是音像店，您店门口写着呢，‘子’。”  
老板笑起来，趴在柜台上，因为抖动所以烟灰缸里的烟灰都飞出来，洒在柜台上。  
“喂 ，我说。”老板擦一擦下眼睑的泪水，“真的是高材生吗？”  
“啊？”  
老板摆摆手，“没事没事。看你们蛮多学生还是怀念以前姨母的小吃店，以为你也是其中之一呢。”  
“不是。我只是比较喜欢听音乐。”  
“但大部分也会去逛那种灯光明亮的流行乐店吧。”  
“我不是。”  
“那还是挺独特的，小朋友。”  
“也不是。”姜太显被他夸得不好意思，“就是喜欢的东西，比较稀有。”  
老板笑，“那我们举行小型聚会的时候，会有很多旧盘，也会唱很多歌，你要是感兴趣倒可以来。”  
“嗯嗯！”姜太显抬头看向老板，“之前，听到你叫Fox是吗？”  
老板又给姜太显添了一杯水，“朋友之间的称呼罢了，我姓崔 ，叫崔然竣。”  
“然竣哥？”  
老板愣了一下，“你高中吧，我能大你十岁，叫叔叔也行。”  
“哥哥。”  
崔然竣的食指在柜台边缘划了两下，吊灯上的灯映在他的眼睛里，有点着迷的神情，看着姜太显，又释然地笑了笑，“是因为长得还是花美男的样子吧，我知道，哈哈。”  
姜太显没否认。

崔然竣的店铺里，布置都像是从古董市场淘来的东西，破败的，好看的，因为灯光昏暗，那些陶瓷、原木焕发出原有的生机。姜太显想真好，这样破败的东西，因为隐约的光线从此拥有独一份的美丽。  
崔然竣在店里布置很多，染血的十字架、骷髅头，姜太显问崔然竣，“哥，你是无神论者吗？”  
崔然竣点头，“你是？”  
“我都不算，妈妈信奉天主教罢了。”  
“那不一样，我外祖母信奉佛教呢。”  
“啊这样，还以为哥讨厌天主教呢。”  
崔然竣看了一眼姜太显，没说话。

崔然竣推荐给姜太显更冷门的歌曲，还有一些声音，下雨的声音、踩在雪上的声音，但姜太显最喜欢的是海底的声音，很热闹，也如同人间，类似川流不息的车流、飞机呼啸着降落和起飞的声音，还有类似其他陆生动物的声音。  
以上是姜太显形容给崔然竣的，崔然竣半倚在那张淘回来的破旧沙发上，樱色的头发铺在那张蓝色的波西米亚风的毯子上，看得姜太显发愣。  
“太显，你是不是只去过大海，但没有下过海。”崔然竣开口。  
“嗯，哥，但我会游泳。”  
“太显，你要下一次海，总要是，下一次海的，到自己极限的地方。然后你知道，海里并非那样。”  
他在很多时候，能感觉到崔然竣是同他一样的聪明人，但崔然竣野生自由，于是他开口，“哥，你头发好好看，我也想染。”  
崔然竣骂他，“想什么呢，小子，你今天染了，明天就被教导主任拽去吼。”  
姜太显又说，“哥，我也想纹身。”  
崔然竣没脾气了，他知道小孩子总是喜欢很多东西，没尝试过的，最容易彰显独特的。  
“哥，你的手，借我看一下。”  
崔然竣伸过去，姜太显看清是两个英文字母，“SY”，在中指的侧缘。  
“哥，纹爱人的名字吗？”  
崔然竣把手抽回来，“不是，不纹。”

崔然竣对于开店这件事真的非常随性，在店铺里的阁楼安置一张床也不是为了好好营业，崔然竣总是在半夜作曲，白天写歌词，他在沙发上昏昏欲睡的时候正逢姜太显下学，于是拍拍那张沙发，示意姜太显过来坐，他打着哈欠去阁楼补眠，姜太显翻出作业，他不喝美式，崔然竣买了一点蜂蜜柚子茶、阿华田之类的放在店里，姜太显小口小口抿着蜂蜜柚子茶，一边观察崔然竣的动静，一边偷偷打开崔然竣的电脑。姜太显知道不该偷看，小孩子和大人都不该，但他对崔然竣有抑制不住的好奇心，这是任何条框都无法约束的，他愿意打破并为之受罚。

文档是空白的。

姜太显合上电脑，作词的部分好像卡了非常非常久，他继续写他的作业。

等到不能再等的时刻，姜太显走上阁楼，楼梯也老旧，咯吱咯吱响，在黑暗中依旧能看到崔然竣粉樱的头颅，并不柔软的，和崔然竣本人一样，在空气中呈现那样骄傲的姿态，崔然竣趴着睡，外套一半掉在地上，姜太显蹲在崔然竣身边，把掉下来的外套重新盖回崔然竣身上。  
“哥。”  
“哥。”  
姜太显用食指戳一戳崔然竣的脸颊，软和的，崔然竣半睁着眼睛去揉姜太显的头。  
“要回去了？”嗓子非常哑。  
“嗯，有点晚了。”  
“对不起。”  
“哥说什么呢。”  
崔然竣坐起来，活动了一下发麻的胳膊，看着姜太显走下去，穿好外套。崔然竣站在阁楼上喊住姜太显。  
“小朋友，我送你。”

姜太显第一次坐机车，有点拘谨，那可能是首尔非常冷的一个冬天，在崔然竣把车推出来的空档，姜太显已经冻红了鼻尖。崔然竣没嫌麻烦，开了店面取了一条围巾，浅灰色的，绕两圈围在姜泰现脖子上，又往上拉，想要盖住姜太显的鼻子。  
“哥，呼吸不顺畅了。”姜太显坐在后座说。  
崔然竣用脚撑住车子，回过身把围巾往下压了压，没留神，指甲刮了一下姜太显的上唇，下意识地用指腹去安慰被刮到的地方。

姜太显下车的时候把围巾取下来，崔然竣一直保持着单脚撑地的姿态，姜太显就把围巾围在崔然竣脖子上，要走的时候，崔然竣又把姜太显叫回来，“小朋友，再打个结吧。”  
姜太显就折回去，给围巾打了结，有点丑，但崔然竣说暖和，好看，奖励一般用鼻子蹭了蹭姜太显的额头，于是姜太显连崔然竣的鼻尖都觉得是软的。

姜太显的母亲打断这样的告别，瘦小端庄的女人站在门口，暖黄的灯光昭示那确实是家的方向，崔然竣局促地冲姜太显的母亲打招呼，女人倒是泰然自若的样子，邀请崔然竣进屋至少喝杯热茶，推辞三四番，崔然竣觉得再推辞下去不够礼貌，停好机车，围巾解开一个结，想要扯下来，却又就那样戴着，也不摘下来。  
姐姐加班还没回家，父亲因为飞国外的缘故，今天也不会回来，姜太显的母亲留了一点饭菜，用保鲜膜细细包好，到现在保鲜膜上覆盖着一层水雾，两个人都不太好意思说他们在那拥挤的音像店吃过了，配合着姜太显母亲期待的眼神，一点点吞食。  
“太显说您是开音像店的，也是制作人呢。”姜母开口。  
崔然竣慌得放下碗筷，“您不用用敬语，我就是凭借自己的爱好，并不是什么制作人呢。”  
“真好。”姜母感慨，“我们太显，学过游泳、拳击、小提琴大提琴什么的，但好像始终没能找到想要一心投入的职业呢。”  
姜太显把左手偷偷伸进桌子下面，在崔然竣腿上一笔一划写字，写韩文，“我有。”  
其实有什么呢，姜太显也说不清，他有模模糊糊的梦想了，这么多年以来。  
崔然竣的筷子抖了一下，泡菜丁掉进碗里，他避开姜太显的眼神，看向姜母，全是后辈恭敬的笑意，“我用十年才找到这个答案，我相信太显是比我更聪明的人呢。”

崔然竣告别的时候，姜母和姜太显去门口送他，首尔那天开始落雪，姜太显看见雪花一片，一片，又一片掉在哥哥的头上，浅灰色围巾随意搭在崔然竣的脖子上，姜太显想再去帮他系起来，但崔然竣转身走了。

到末考，到春假，姜太显都在忙着准备复习，没去崔然竣店里的日子，崔然竣也没用kakao联系他。春假的时候，姜太显被妈妈载回老家，和祖父祖母一同住，老人生活很规律，晚上十点睡觉，早上六点起床，是家规很严的大家族，姜太显不遵守的话祖父会责令他跪下，训诫他，祖母把可亲的孙子扶起来，亲昵地揉揉他的脸颊，再给他递一块甜糕。纵使这样，姜太显可耻地成为年轻一族的失眠代表，半夜猫到屋顶去看星星，下雨的时候趴在窗台听雨声，耳机里放深海的声音，寂静的乡间也变成热闹的首尔，繁华的，熙熙攘攘的，他迷迷糊糊睡过去，看到崔然竣站在十字路口喊他，猛地醒来，深海的声音播放到末尾，他环紧双膝，爬上树拍一张星星发给崔然竣。  
【然竣哥，乡下的星星好看，但是不够热闹。】  
又等到迷迷糊糊快要睡着，收到崔然竣的回信。  
【快睡吧。】

因此他愿同他热聊，话费奔上新高度，攒的钱多半拿来充值话费，就算倾其所有了。崔然竣显然回复慢半拍。  
【哥，音像店最近生意好吗？】  
【还可以。】  
【哥，你们举办了聚会吗？】  
【什么聚会？】  
【……上次你说会唱歌的那个。】  
【没呢。】  
【哥！】  
【嗯？】  
【我想去。】  
【好。】  
【哥，放假之后，我是说我们学校放假之后，你的店会不会很冷清？】  
【也是有附近居民来逛的。】  
【哥，那你，孤不孤单……】  
……  
【Fox的本质是狡猾、老谋深算，没有孤单这一条。】  
【哦。】  
……

春假结束的时候 ，姜太显又长高了一点点，下学的第一件事，就是冲到崔然竣店里，要崔然竣站起来，同他比身高。崔然竣没脾气，问他做什么。  
“哥，我有点不一样了。”  
崔然竣打量打量姜太显，用手指划过姜太显眉骨处的淡淡伤疤，语气清淡的，“这儿？”  
“身高！哥！是身高！”  
“哦。”  
崔然竣泡了新买的柚子蜂蜜给姜太显，是比上次买的要贵一些的牌子，喝起来花香气浓一些，杯子也不再是一次性塑料杯，换成陶瓷杯子，杯底有一只海豚。海豚被水淹没，他递给姜太显，看姜太显嘬掉小半杯，开口：  
“怎么弄的。眉骨。”  
“啊，下河游泳被河底的石头划到了。”  
“冬天，下河？”  
姜太显被拆穿，也不想说话。  
“干嘛的。”  
姜太显看了眼崔然竣，“……爬树被树枝划到了。”  
“爬树干嘛？别和我说摘果子。”  
“爬树，拍星星。那棵树挡得不是地方……”  
崔然竣点点头，表示知道了。

姜太显觉得逃过一劫，熟练地跑到柜台后，打开书包准备写作业，崔然竣站在旁边静静地看了姜太显一会，才开口：  
“小朋友，回去吧。”  
“你今天不睡觉了？”  
“我很久没睡过觉了。”  
“那我在这写作业也是一样的。”  
“回去好一点。”  
姜太显意识到崔然竣在委婉地下逐客令，崔然竣又开口，“回去吧，你在这，我也不好抽烟。”  
“我不讨厌烟味的。”  
“回去吧。”崔然竣说。  
姜太显没再坚持，背着书包走出门口，春天里，依旧被冻得鼻尖泛红，崔然竣看着姜太显，浅灰色的围巾丢在阁楼，但没有理由拿出来。  
“太显，以后都不用帮我守店啦。”崔然竣笑得轻松，“哥没工资付给你。”  
姜太显看见崔然竣熟练地点了一支烟，被飘扬起来的烟灰呛到，咳嗽两声，眼睛泛红。  
“太显，我很久，都写不出曲子了，没有熬夜的必要，所以白天也不需要睡觉了。”

姜母讶异儿子回来得早，饭菜还没备好，姜太显就去屋子里坐着，不开灯，发呆，听音乐，趴在桌子上听歌，他听海底的声音，他觉得在乡下的时刻已经足够寂静孤独，可在首尔依旧如此。  
姜母去叫儿子吃饭，发现姜太显趴在桌子上，以为是太困，有点不舍得叫醒儿子，轻轻唤两声，得到姜太显梦呓一样的回答。  
“妈，马上就去。”  
姜母又折身回厨房。  
姜太显把微微湿掉的校服脱下来，换上舒适的家居服，坐在餐桌前，向他母亲发问，  
“妈，你年轻的时候，有想做的事情吗？”  
“空姐也算是吧，妈妈还挺喜欢那种打扮得优雅得体的感受，好像每一天确实是在认真活着。”  
“后来放弃当空姐，不觉得遗憾吗？”  
“我抓住了你和你姐姐，就不算遗憾。”  
“妈，你现在，也是优雅美丽，得体的，我最喜欢的女士。”  
姜母亲一口在姜太显的额头上，“谢谢儿子。”  
“那我们太显，想过长大做什么吗？想和爸爸一样，做飞行员吗？”  
姜太显摇摇头，他恐高，“我之前以为短暂找到了，想做的事情，因为喜欢音乐，所以短暂想做音乐，但今天然竣哥告诉我，他写不出曲子了，我开始动摇了。”  
“可那位应该是不会放弃的，也许音乐对那位有特殊的意义。你动摇，是因为还没找到于你而言足够有意义的事情。”  
“或许吧。”姜太显说，“姐姐呢？”  
“死丫头，天天加班，谁知道真加班还是假的。”姜母看着窗户外面漆黑的夜，笑了笑，“或许是谈恋爱了呢。”

夏天还是在立夏之后来，但这之前，首尔的体感温度已经达到夏天，姜太显在音像店门口徘徊过很多次，崔然竣也看到过他，眼神交错之后，崔然竣又把注意力放在电脑上，姜太显想，真好，他又是能写出曲子的人了。有那么几次，姜太显还是看到，崔然竣睡在沙发上，音像店的大门敞开，也不知道有没有进小偷。热气蒸腾很多水分，冰可乐的铝罐外部积起一阵雨，脆皮上面的白色奶油融化，手里的冰棒一点一点化作彩色的雨，另一场蓄谋已久的阵雨爆发在姜太显心里，他跨进店里，崔然竣的店里只开了小电扇，怼着崔然竣的脸吹，樱粉的头发补过色，姜太显站在柜台对面，等着崔然竣醒，他把电吹风挪开一点，朝崔然竣的脸呼气，像顽劣的孩子。崔然竣在睡梦中用手挠挠鼻子，翻身，企图睡过去，姜太显不依不饶，换了方向吹气，崔然竣被痒意撩拨得难受，睁开眼，看见姜太显，正想开口，被姜太显抢先。  
“要我回去是吗？”然后利落地走出了店铺。

崔然竣脚踩在拖鞋上，挠了挠后脑勺，反应了几秒，有点懊恼地叹了一口气，听见脚步声，又抬起头，还是姜太显。姜太显把两包草莓小熊饼干丢在柜台上，盯着崔然竣看。崔然竣去拿冰水，没泡蜂蜜柚子，那罐打开太久了，崔然竣怕变质。转过身的时候，看见姜太显端着桌上崔然竣喝剩的美式咖啡，仰起脖子灌下去，崔然竣试图把杯子夺回来，苦咖啡溅在两个人身上，姜太显的夏季白色校服上污渍明显，崔然竣把冰水递给他，姜太显不接，崔然竣就把杯子放在柜台上，磕出很大的声响。  
崔然竣光着脚在柜台后面来回走，颓然地坐在沙发上，双手插在发间，反复揉，最后终于抬起头，哀求认输的样子，“太显，没有必要。”  
“老板，我只是你的顾客，你凭什么管我，凭什么管我在店里呆多久。”  
崔然竣撕开一包小熊饼干，食指和中指夹出一只小熊，含在嘴里，到饼干外壳被唾液融化，到草莓味终于充斥味蕾。  
“有相同音乐爱好的人太多了，每一个肯来我这里看看，坐一坐，聊聊天的人，都有共同的音乐爱好。可我们就是这样的关系。”  
“太显，我在那之前确实以为，我们是相似的。你每天下学跑过来，像把这里当成避难所，但太显，送你回去的那次我知道了，你的生命是暖黄色的，是你家屋檐下那盏灯的颜色，太显。”  
姜太显的面肌抽动几下，开口，“哥，咖啡太苦了。”  
崔然竣又沉默，又嚼一块小熊饼干，一块接一块，姜太显觉得苦味在嘴巴里肆虐，他往前走，看着坐在沙发上的崔然竣，说，  
“崔然竣，咖啡太苦了，真的太苦了。”  
崔然竣低头笑了，双腿叉开，留了空隙。把姜太显拉近身旁，姜太显把一条腿的膝盖搁在上面，崔然竣一只手扣住姜太显的后颈，姜太显完完全全感受到，自己主动地低下去，临了近了，崔然竣又笑了，用另一只手拿了一枚小熊饼干，喂给姜太显。  
“太显，以后不要去碰你不喜欢的东西。”  
“想来就来吧，太显。”  
“你真够吓人的，你知不知道那杯咖啡里，有我捻进去的烟灰。”

立夏之前，崔然竣他们的party终于要举办，大背头拿来海报筒，准备在崔然竣的店铺门口贴一张海报。海报拿出来大背头尴尬了，是日本艳星的日历写真，崔然竣啧了一声，捂住姜太显的眼睛，大背头找崔然竣要了一根烟，把日历放回去，准备重新去取，被崔然竣喊住：  
“不留下么，那玩意？”  
大背头骂了一句脏话，说那东西好像还挺值钱。  
崔然竣哈哈一笑，要姜太显也出来，关了店门。他们一行人先去大背头家里取海报，崔然竣和姜太显等在路灯下面，两个人头上有一团飞虫组成的云，姜太显到离路灯很远的地方，那团云还是跟着他，崔然竣转身去往零售店，咖啡刚从冰柜里取出来又放回去，换做一罐冰乳饮，回头丢给姜太显。  
姜太显不喝，只用手心捧着，捧到水汽蒸发，坐在小吃店里，冷饮变作常温，崔然竣用筷子点了点姜太显面前的一次性纸盘。  
“小朋友，冰饮比常温饮料贵一些的，你要不要把差价补给我？”  
姜太显扣开拉环，甜甜的滋味溢进喉咙里，崔然竣去小吃店门口接电话，大背头用纸巾擦汗，姜太显从书包里拽出一袋小熊饼干，拿了三枚放在崔然竣的盘子里。  
“现在流行这么玩了？”大背头问。  
姜太显把饼干递给大背头，“您吃吗？”  
大背头直摆手，“禁止敬语。我感觉fox开店的时候，你就在店里了。”  
“嗯。”  
“fox给你听过他做的曲子吗？”  
“没有。”  
“是好听的。”大背头说，“我帮他推销过，但制作人不是那么好当，他功底还不足够，他跻身不进主流。诶，你学过什么乐器吗？”  
“小提琴、大提琴。”  
“听上去更倾向于古典乐呢。”  
“可我都不算完完整整学好了。”  
大背头点点头，“每个人的天赋不一样，像fox，他是没有条件学习的，但20岁的时候开始自学吉他，又来我们音乐社团蹭着学架子鼓，到现在也不能说样样精通吧，但都摸过一遍了。”  
“所以party也是因为音乐社团开的吗？”  
“那倒不是，我们音乐社团的老成员现在大部分都离开首尔了，我还住在首尔，但社团不在，我只是个拿音乐消遣的社会人。Fox算是唯一做着些和音乐沾边的工作的。”  
姜太显还想聊一些东西，但崔然竣撩开小吃店的门帘，叫他出去。

姜太显出去，看见崔然竣还捧着手机，有点诧异，崔然竣冲他温柔地笑，“太显，我外祖母的电话，你方便同她问声好吗？”  
崔然竣把手机贴在姜太显的侧颊，外祖母的声音带着地方语言，不是标准首尔话，软和轻盈的，让姜太显轻易想到同崔然竣一般的笑脸。  
“你好，你好呀。”  
姜太显屏住呼吸，“奶奶，您好，我是……我是，姜太显。”  
崔然竣满足地把手机收回去，用手轻轻揪了揪姜太显红透的耳朵，捻几下，同外祖母说再见。

那天party来的人刚刚好挤满店铺，姜太显与同学勾结同母亲撒谎备下不归家的理由，有人拿来录制的demo播放，店铺里堆满酒类，烧酒、啤酒和洋酒，大家起哄要老板放他的曲子，崔然竣说是未完成品，不好意思播放，后面也一直有人播放自己的demo，demo没了，就弹吉他，崔然竣抓着伏特加喝，姜太显把架子上的碟片都收拾好，不管崔然竣现在醉没醉，他酒醒之后要是发现自己的碟片损坏，应该会很心疼。也少有两位女性，一位穿得大胆，一位像下班之后脱了外套赶来的，穿得大胆的喝着烧酒，和崔然竣一起坐在地板上，他们聊天，聊着聊着，崔然竣看向姜太显，冲他挥手，带着醉意地喊“太显”，那位女性也很开心，也冲姜太显挥手。另一位女性和别的男性厮混在角落，两个人打啵的水声姜太显都能听得一清二楚。  
等人都走得差不多，崔然竣还坐在地板上，要姜太显拉他起来。

崔然竣半倚在姜太显身上，酒气和热气全喷在姜太显侧颈，“不好玩是吧，小朋友。”  
姜太显没撒谎，点点头。  
“对不起。”  
“哥你道什么歉啊。”  
崔然竣松开姜太显的手，摇摇晃晃走到沙发，坐下，姜太显跟过去，崔然竣用两只手拉住姜太显的两只手，他要姜太显坐下，非要坐在他腿上，把人吻得软烂。崔然竣用唾液，觉得不够，要作罢。  
姜太显说，“哥，你不用那么绅士。”

那罐蜂蜜柚子茶被打开，甜甜腻腻的香气沾在两人身上，店铺里连风扇也没开，蜂蜜柚子的香气飘散在整间屋子内，姜太显半跪在沙发上，崔然竣抱住他的腰，舔干净他腿根处的蜂蜜，难免留下咬痕。  
“太显呐。”他叫他。  
姜太显抱住崔然竣的头，平时模样张狂的头发因为汗水的浸润变得服帖，他也因此觉得开心，就像是驯服了野生的兽。  
“然竣。”

他没留在姜太显身体里，却在结束的时刻窝在姜太显胸口大哭，姜太显安安静静抱着他，食指一寸一寸从崔然竣的背部挪过去。  
“哥。”姜太显轻轻拍崔然竣的背部。  
崔然竣就抱得越紧。  
姜太显不明白，他是开心的，为什么哥哥是难过的。  
“太显。”崔然竣叫他。  
姜太显帮崔然竣擦掉眼泪。  
“太显呐。”  
“嗯。”  
“太显，以后，以后，都不要吃苦。太显呐。”

在崔然竣家洗澡的时候，姜太显看着崔然竣粉色的头发被水冲过，流下粉色的水流，在下水口形成小小的水旋，崔然竣帮他洗头，清理。酒醒之后变得沉默，姜太显看镜子里的崔然竣，胸口也纹着字母，他想转过去看清，被崔然竣制止。  
“别动，泡沫进眼睛去了。”

崔然竣用的都是薄荷的洗护产品，姜太显本来不太喜欢这种味道，闻上去和漱口水的味道差不多，但他靠着崔然竣睡觉，就觉得非常舒服。  
“哥，为什么会纹身。”  
“记录一些东西吧。”  
“哥，我想知道，那些字母的含义。”  
崔然竣沉默着。  
“哥，要是不想告诉我也没关系。”  
“胸口是弟弟和外祖母的名字。”  
“那食指呢？”  
“是，妈妈的名字。”  
“怎么妈妈的偏偏纹在手指上呢？”  
“太显，纹身其实是有点痛的东西。”  
“哥纹的时候也痛吗？”  
“痛啊。很多人说，纹在髋骨上最痛，髋骨中的耻骨更痛。可手指好像对我来说，就是最痛了。”  
姜太显拉住崔然竣的手指，“那不要纹了。”  
崔然竣把头放在姜太显胸口，“太显，不喜欢，因为讨厌那个女人。”  
姜太显不想问为什么，他用手抚摸过崔然竣的头发。  
崔然竣把手放在姜太显腹部，像是撒娇，“那个女人呢，离婚后，带走了弟弟，到父亲病逝也没回来过呢，她和我外祖母信奉的不一样喔，她信奉天主教，可圣经与耶稣没能教好她，仁慈、尽母亲的义务，她都没做到呢。”  
“哥，我希望你以后也不要吃苦。”  
“太显，我想过的，我这么讨厌她，或许是因为讨厌她当初带走的为什么是弟弟而不是我，她因为生活抛弃了崔然竣呢。”  
“为什么不去找她呢？”  
“……我也没有那么想她。”崔然竣把姜太显的食指抓在手里。  
“她或许缺一张票，一张飞机票、火车票，或者是船票。”  
崔然竣把头从姜太显的胸口挪开，“Great fairy tale.”

姜太显在这夜的最后一句，崔然竣记得很清楚，他说，“哥，如果可以的话，以后只纹爱的人的名字吧。”

暑期的时候，姜太显以社会实践为借口找姐姐打掩护，跟崔然竣回家，收拾行李的时候姜太显也是有些怵的，怕母亲发现什么端倪。母亲帮姜太显找一些必备药，边找边嘀咕，说是今年夏天热潮来得过于早过于猛，她脑子热得不清醒，前几天还把自己的白金项链一并和桌上的垃圾丢走了，今天又找不到新买的药品和维生素放在哪里。  
火车摇摇晃晃，姜太显要和崔然竣共享一个mp3，随机播放，从摇滚乐到白噪音，到海底的声音，姜太显把食指藏在崔然竣的掌心。

下火车要等那种小包车，姜太显不要崔然竣帮他拿行李，崔然竣就提着姜太显双肩包的提手，像是从绿野里拔出一颗小萝卜。外祖母之前在电话里听到过姜太显的声音，还记得这个叫姜太显的孩子，外祖父是沉默寡言的，说要去割菜很快就不见了。蛮多糕点拿来招待客人，电视机旁边摆的是老旧的照片，两个成年人，一个小女孩，崔然竣走过去把相片扣下，又坐回来。  
外祖母拍拍崔然竣的手臂，“然竣呐，别这样，别这样。”  
崔然竣不说话，低着头玩打火机。  
外祖母又把目光转向姜太显，“太显也是在店里工作的吗？”  
“我是高中生呢，奶奶，然竣哥免费给我听歌来着。”  
“哦……然竣上学那会，也是，那会没有那么多音像店。那会好像是磁带用得多吧……我记得不清了，还是然竣，你那会已经不在读书了……”  
崔然竣没回答。  
“他们今年回来过吗？”崔然竣问。  
轮到外祖母沉默。  
崔然竣从口袋里摸到烟盒，“我出去看看外祖父。”  
外祖母看了眼时钟，从抽屉里拿出三四个药瓶，挨个吞下，崔然竣又坐下，继续玩手里的打火机。外祖母对着崔然竣说，“人老了，总没办法。”

外祖母坐在庭院里同姜太显他们讲话，讲崔然竣小时候的事情，讲姜太显多么珍重，是她在电话里听到的第二个崔然竣愿意要他讲话的人。  
姜太显好奇，“第一个是谁。”  
外祖母说，“是他弟弟。”  
“你去找过他们吗？”  
崔然竣点头，“嗯，他说他想我了。”  
姜太显甚至有些欣慰，多一个人爱崔然竣总是好的。  
“那之后再也没有了，太显。”崔然竣用火燎牛仔裤磨毛的边，“不见得总要想念一个人一辈子的。”  
外祖母同他们说这里的老人，有些被子女接到城市生活，有些还在这里，那些与外祖母交好的，都在每一个秋天随着树叶的凋落飘走了。崔然竣听得心痛，可他相信这些事情是反的，外祖母的佛龛里供奉佛，他不信，那外祖母所说就都不会成真。外祖母说今天好热，好热，崔然竣帮外祖母扇扇子，看外祖母睡着，带着姜太显去闲逛。

外祖母是晚上走的，睡到半夜，外祖父发现的。外祖父说，睡梦里走的，也算是福报，前几天你外祖母说神佛托梦给她，她就开始慌，好在你回来了，她也就踏实了。崔然竣说不出话，跪在地上呜咽，姜太显坐在床上，看着两人呜咽。  
请来送葬的人，送外祖母走最后一路，讲究西天极乐，一张经文诵读五六十遍，崔然竣双眼血红，那些人走了也就清净了，姜太显看崔然竣在外祖母的佛龛前面郑重拜了拜。

短暂的十天就是在这样的情节中走完的，崔然竣回神的时候，惊觉到这几天变瘦的不只有他和外祖父，连带着姜太显一同也变瘦。他骑着外祖父的古董自行车去买食材，七七八八做了一桌子，看着姜太显吃，反倒盯得姜太显很是窘迫。  
姜太显耍小聪明，从包里取出压扁的小熊饼干，和崔然竣谈条件，“哥，你吃一口，就奖励你一个小熊饼干。”  
“明天该回去。”  
姜太显收回饼干，“哥，再多呆几天也没关系。”  
这时候的外祖父蹲在门外抽烟，崔然竣目光扫过外祖父，含含糊糊说，“再说，再说。”  
姜太显把碗筷搁好，这几天都没怎么睡好，瘫在床上就睁不开眼睛，崔然竣进来帮他弄好床铺。

他说，“太显，怎么还是吃苦。”

第二天醒来已经是中午，崔然竣告诉姜太显行李收拾好了，还是今天走，同姜太显母亲讲好的谎，拖了便不好圆。姜太显背着来时的大书包站在月台等火车，崔然竣什么都没带。  
“哥……你还要再呆几天是吗？”  
“再说，再说。”崔然竣又用食指抵住姜太显的下唇。  
“哥，你不回去了是吗？”  
崔然竣深吸了一口气，靠在月台的柱子上，“太显，我就外祖父了，我不能再走了。”  
姜太显是个傻的，他点点头，说“理解，理解”。

在检票员催促旅客上车的时候，姜太显的泪意汹涌至顶峰。  
他说，“哥，所以我现在，也是因为生活，被你抛弃的小孩了是吗？”  
崔然竣张开嘴巴，说不出话。  
姜太显用额头狠狠撞了崔然竣的鼻子，不回头地走上火车。

姜太显在火车上看见崔然竣背着他走远，身边的年长女性递给他纸巾，要他别哭，在下一站等他哥哥就好，只是走散而已。  
姜太显摇头。  
年长女性怔住，“不是你哥哥。”  
姜太显说，“不是，再也找不回来了。”

开学前立秋，大背头帮崔然竣把店铺的事处理了，那一张孤盘送给姜太显。他不知道人为什么总是能毫无预谋的离开，毫无预谋的告别，就像休宁凯突然转校，就像然竣哥的离开一样，事前没有蛛丝马迹。  
他在夏天最后一个夜晚，下暴雨的夜晚，趴在桌上听海底的声音，告诉自己，努力说服自己，总要这样的，夏天总要丢掉一些东西的，就像她母亲也会弄丢她最心爱的白金项链一样。

3.秋：

28岁的姜太显刚做完住院医师，人累的时候喘气的机会都没有，现在悠闲一点，反倒准时按照当住院医时的生物钟按时醒来。他有点情绪，把手机从床上拿起来，确认是六点三十分，赌气地把手机摔在床上。他前段时间对手机产生强烈的抵触情绪，医院的呼机算是同他告别，但kakao不会，那段时间姜太显总半夜被消息吵醒。在公寓配套的健身房里跑了30min步，下楼去咖啡店拎走预定好的焦糖玛奇朵和可颂，挤早班地铁，耳机里放音乐，随机到那首最近的热单，歌手是孑的《17》，他就无情地点下一曲。

是心胸外科最受欢迎的姜医生，胸口的名牌用小企鹅别起来，这倒没什么别的，只是他负责的有不少儿童病人，先心病过来缝补或者用支架的，小女孩、少女看了都喜欢的姜医生，器械老师看他在手术前把躺在手术台上还没打麻药的小女孩逗得开心，普通外科的医生也穿着洗手服来凑热闹。  
姜太显开口，“你最好在我上级来之前——或者在麻醉老师来之前出去。”  
话刚说完感应门就开了，麻醉老师立马就要那人滚出去了，姜太显笑得眼弯弯，冲病床上的小女孩wink，小女孩咯咯地笑。  
麻醉从静脉泵里走出去大概十分钟，小女孩就几乎没什么意识了，麻醉老师开电脑核对资料，“金英儿，6岁？”  
“嗯。”  
“今天查房是你查的吗？”  
“不是，都不是我接台的，是二助。”  
“姜太显，你是一助？”  
“嗯。”  
“下次同你boss讲讲，我觉得你能主刀的。”  
“啊，您别这么讲。”  
“你蛮自信的，姜医生，我一直记得上次做主动脉瘤的时候，你对出血点的判断和下的决定，没有年轻医生像你这么果断。”麻醉老师坐着转椅，“这是褒奖，姜医生，并不是讽刺。”

一场一助的手术下来还是消耗不少，最后收尾的缝合工作上级都是丢给一助做的，在手术间的食堂勉强赶上最后一点餐点供给，丢掉帽子套上白大褂又回到病房。办公室有人放那首《17》，他听得头痛，实习医生说那人是独立音乐人的领袖。姜太显心里说好，去找护士长要安眠药，今晚他必须睡个好觉。  
下午三点送来了急诊的病患，是个小女孩，躺在床上，抱着氧气袋，身后跟着的是一名男性。X线上看到被压缩了一半多的左肺，那名男性补充说，“允熙有哮喘。”  
“你是？”  
“崔允熙的爸爸。”

男人在签手术同意书的时候手都在抖，姜太显按住他的手腕，要他镇定一点，说是很小的手术，不需要下中心手术室，就在处置室里完成，穿刺、放根管子，观察几天，一样还他一个健康的女儿。男人因此镇定下来，写下他的名字，“崔秀彬”。  
其实这么乖和配合的小孩也不是常见，姜太显在护士的配合下很快就完成了小手术，他嘱咐护士盯着点血氧，去找孩子父亲补全该有的病史资料。

“护士在旁边呢，您不需要那么紧张。”姜太显说。  
崔秀彬把眼神收回来。  
“哮喘什么时候开始治疗的呢？”  
“前年秋天的时候，发现就开始治疗了。”  
“有其他病吗？”  
“算病吗……应该不算……没有其他病了。”  
签名的时候姜太显特意关注了崔秀彬的手，大概是比他的要大一些，中指上套着素戒。  
“抱歉哦……我是想问，中指不是订婚戒指吗？”  
姜太显再看到崔秀彬错愕神情的一瞬间知道自己犯了大错，“不是，我上完手术，脑子不太清醒。”  
崔秀彬收起那种神情，“没错的，中指是订婚戒指。”  
姜太显把电脑屏幕上的文字指给崔秀彬看，“抱歉啊，不是我们多事，确实需要得知父母的职业。”  
“老师。”  
“哦，确实感觉您签名非常好看。”  
“是吗？”崔秀彬笑了笑。

回到病房的时候崔允熙已经被护工放在病床上了，姜太显用听诊器听了肺部，把输液器的速度调慢了一些。  
“管子不能让允熙拔出来，还有这个瓶子，不要让它高过允熙的管子。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”  
六点，姜太显已经超过下班时间半小时，但姜太显对崔秀彬有特别的关照与好感，可能是因为那枚戒指，姜太显有些时候很执着于这些类似契约的东西，像是这些东西才能牢牢绑住或代替有些无法言明的事情。  
“您一个人吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“等下会有其他家属来吗？”  
“我一个人。”  
“可以订餐。”姜太显看着崔秀彬说，“可以从医院订餐的，等下护士来，你可以要护士加订一份。”  
崔秀彬把西装领带扯开一半，姜太显想这人笑起来蛮可爱。  
“好，谢谢姜医生。”

第二天查房的时候允熙已经醒了，姜太显查完隔壁床，转身去查崔允熙那一床，他今天换的小青蛙名牌，因为小姑娘看起来恢复不错的样子，他也就很开心，小姑娘在和爸爸说话，看上去是很腼腆的性格，崔秀彬把耳朵凑到女儿嘴巴旁边听，女儿也抱着爸爸的耳朵讲话。姜太显本不想打断这种温馨场面，但他查完房就要到中心手术室继续去累死累活，所以他在小女孩耳旁拍了拍手。  
先听到的是崔秀彬，他和崔允熙说的，医生来了。  
“来右边吧，姜医生，来右边。”  
姜太显从崔秀彬身边经过的时候，闻到还没散干净的香水味，崔秀彬把袖子卷到手肘，领带搭在椅背上，错身的时候过道太狭小，姜太显往前一扑，崔秀彬揪住了姜太显的白大褂。  
“对不起，对不起。”崔秀彬说。

在和允熙的问答过程中姜太显发现不对，孩子喜欢偏着头听他讲话，分心去看允熙左耳，发现左耳外耳廓也是有点畸形的。  
崔允熙觉得那管子插在胸口难受，冲崔秀彬撒娇，“爸爸，不舒服。”  
“哦？那要怎么办？”  
“亲亲。”  
崔秀彬亲吻了崔允熙的眼睛。  
尽管要赶去手术，姜太显还是把崔秀彬叫到了休息室。  
“允熙，耳朵——”  
“先天性小耳合并外耳道闭锁。”  
“哦……”  
“做了手术了，现在至少看起来和普通孩子差别不大了，就是听力，恢复得不尽如人意。”  
姜太显还想说话，那边传来二助的吼声，“姜太显！快点！开胸大手术！再不去你今天想不想下台了。”  
崔秀彬扶住姜太显的手臂，“姜医生，先去忙吧？”  
姜太显把查房的记录本塞在崔秀彬手里，说一句“先帮我保管一下”就冲去电梯口了。

这场大手术在经历了封堵失败、血压跳楼、血库告急之后的13个小时终于结束了，隔壁手术间的脊柱外科医生都下台很久了。姜太显在接手第一台手术的时候，他的上级就告诉过他，医生不是没有窘境的，像写曲子的人没有灵感、写作的人没有缪斯，医生也有，外科医生最怕被困在台上。很多原因导致下不了台，院里最传奇的一位是因为给阑尾炎化脓需要切除阑尾的病人找了7个小时阑尾，这也直接导致那位丢掉工作。  
姜太显迄今为止走的每一步都是如履薄冰的，外科不缺金手，但常常有人失足，他从三助做起，到二助，到一助，没有病人死在他和他搭档的台子上。但今天这个手术他确实害怕了，那一瞬间他看见绿色的台子上浸透血渍，他觉得他不行了，他要被困在台子上了。那时刻汗浸透手术服，不晕血的他几乎要干呕，麻醉老师看出他的不对，要二助顶他一下，带他到旁边短暂休息了一下，开了瓶没味道的葡萄糖要他喝。

下台之后姜太显感觉自己都是在飘的，到病房是扶着墙面上的杆像个复健的病人一样走的，护士台的小护士叫他姜医生，他也听不到。牙齿把嘴唇咬烂也没感觉，他知道自己在意的不是这手术时长，只是那手术中的很多个瞬间，他意识到，或许这也并非自己能胜任，麻醉老师的话更是让他感到焦灼，麻醉老师说，“姜医生，可能还需要再练练。”

他是带着这样挫败的心情回到休息室的，因为疲惫开始睡觉，无休无止的，脑子里循环播放《17》那首歌，他想关掉，于是用力挥手，听到呼痛声。  
眼睛被压得发花，姜太显看不太清对面到底是谁，只是闻到食物的香气，听到对面人问他，“烫到了吗？”  
“崔秀彬……先生？”  
“嗯，姜医生不用那么客气。”  
“允熙有什么事情吗？”  
“没有呢，她已经睡着了。是想说，姜医生，谢谢你昨天的晚餐，所以今天这么晚，不知道你还吃不吃的下，我也多买了一份晚餐。”  
“昨天的晚餐？”  
“啊，护士说记在你的账上了呢。”  
姜太显拿塑料勺喝了一口酱汤，想了想还是开口，“其实我没有请你吃晚餐的意思。”  
崔秀彬愣住了，手上动作都慌乱起来，“哦，啊，是吗……”  
姜太显说，“如果你太太不来帮忙的话。”  
“我没有太太。”

这话题不好继续下去，姜太显聊到允熙的耳朵，“允熙的耳朵，产检的时候没有发现吗？”  
崔秀彬转了转手上的戒指，说，“不知道，那时候我还不在允熙身边。”  
姜太显觉得自己最近确实睡眠不足，问的问题基本都踩在家属的雷区，他提醒自己住口，狠狠拍了拍自己的嘴巴。  
崔秀彬笑了，“你不用那么介意，允熙只是领养的孩子而已，所以认识允熙的时候，她在儿童福利院已经三岁了，她选择了我们，我们就没有再拒绝的理由。”  
“你和你太太？”  
“算是爱人吧，不是太太。”  
“做的手术有哪些呢，怎么唯独听力不好呢？”  
“基本的外耳廓整形和外耳道成型，鼓膜成型也做了，但效果你也看到了，允熙的左耳几乎是没什么用的。”  
“内耳没什么问题吗？”  
“按之前医生的说法，不该有问题的。”  
姜太显喝完最后一口酱汤，力气恢复一半，“总之，明天或者后天，在允熙出院之前，我去拜托五官科的医生再来看一看吧。”

五官科的医生第二天就来了，姜太显那时候已经帮崔允熙把管子拔了，等复查一个胸片就放崔允熙回家。专科的专业设备都在五官科，只在心胸外科做不了检查，姜太显就陪着他们坐电梯下楼，崔允熙很乖巧地伏在爸爸肩头，抠着手上一版贴画，都贴在崔秀彬白色的衬衫上。在电梯里崔秀彬的手机响了，手忙脚乱之中姜太显抱过崔允熙，崔允熙这下子变乖了，不敢用贴画装饰姜医生的白大褂了，但姜医生很坏，他抱着崔允熙要崔允熙往崔秀彬身上继续贴贴画。

医生的检查结果得出的结论是人造耳蜗。重新在五官科住院。

这时候姜太显看出允熙的不情愿，崔允熙趴在崔秀彬右耳边，说，“爸爸，我想回家。”  
崔秀彬说，“但允熙的病没有好诶。”  
崔允熙快哭了，“Bunny在家想我了。”  
崔秀彬把崔允熙抱出诊室，“允熙也想听到daddy的声音吧？”  
崔允熙点点头。  
崔秀彬说，“那允熙就还要治病。”  
崔允熙说，“你骗人，也做过，但还是一直听不见daddy的声音。”  
崔秀彬一边用手顺开崔允熙打结的头发，一边去亲她的眼睛，“允熙，最后一次，最后一次，做完就能听到daddy的声音。”

转科手续办得很快，姜太显哼哼两句，“老师就是好，还有春假，能守着允熙。我的假期和调休一次都没用到过。”  
“姜医生受到阶级压榨了吗？”崔秀彬已经敢同姜太显开玩笑。  
“叫姜太显，叫小姜或者叫太显，你这样的语气太容易让我想到手术间里的麻醉老师们了，只有当你做不好的时候，他们会叫你某医生。”  
“那做得好呢？”  
“我们在他们眼里，很少做得好。”  
崔秀彬哈哈笑出来，“我一直觉得你是比较自信的呢，看来也有人来制衡。”  
“的确是。”姜太显说，“但现在不是了。”  
“那可不行，你要一直自信下去。”  
“嗯哼，说是你放春假，但如果忙不过来也可以急call我。”  
崔秀彬露出酒窝和兔牙，“允熙一直期待你也去新的病室看她呢。”

崔允熙手术完成后是半边脸都被纱布裹住的状态，崔秀彬把Bunny从家里给她带来了，不是太痛苦的手术，所以崔允熙还是活力满满的，姜太显给她带小零食、小蛋糕，崔秀彬觉得很过意不去，想折换成现金给姜太显，被姜太显拒绝了，说要崔秀彬和他爱人请他饱餐一顿就好。  
崔秀彬不想再这样被误会下去，“我可以请你吃，但我爱人不行，我爱人因为意外去世的。”  
姜太显也没想到认识了大半个月他依旧能精确踩到雷区，“对不起。”

再次去看望崔允熙的时候，小姑娘已经拆掉了纱布，在有阳光的午后安安静静伏在桌子上写字，姜太显凑过去看小姑娘写什么，发现都是不太认识的东西，是汉语。姜太显对汉语的认知现在退化到仅仅会写自己的名字，当然以前也好不到哪里去，他觉得神奇，允熙只有六岁，但写很多汉语。  
“因为爸爸是教汉语言，daddy是中国人。”崔允熙举起本子给姜太显展示，“当当！我觉得我写得很好。”  
姜太显从允熙手里接过本子，“是很好。”  
“太显叔叔，亲亲！”崔允熙仰起头。  
姜太显亲了亲崔允熙的脸颊，“允熙6岁了还这么喜欢亲亲吗？”  
“眼睛。”崔允熙说，“亲眼睛。”  
姜太显又重新亲。  
“我看看，写了，儿，女和子。嚯，不错嘛，我还是认得不少。”  
崔允熙坐在床边晃着腿，“太显叔叔，还有一个字你不认识吗？”  
姜太显又看了一遍本子，“就是这三个字呀。”  
崔允熙把本子抢过来，指着那个被遗漏的字，“太显叔叔，这个字，孑，jie。”  
姜太显仔仔细细盯着那个字看了很久，觉得那夏天没下完的雨全部砸在他身上，他拿着崔允熙的本子，求救般去找崔秀彬，像濒死的人，崔秀彬正在卫生间帮崔允熙洗饭盒，看到镜子里失魂落魄的姜太显，被吓得不轻。  
“秀彬，我问你，这个字，是什么？”  
“你说这个？”崔秀彬指了指本子上的“孑”，“孑，jie。”  
“这个呢？”  
“子，zi。”  
“你确定吗？”  
崔秀彬失笑，“汉语言文学是白上的吗？你知道汉字孤独的孤怎么写吗，就是把汉字狐狸的狐的一半换成孑。”  
姜太显扶着盥洗台的边缘，问崔秀彬，“孑，这个字，有什么深意吗？”  
崔秀彬扁扁嘴巴，“没什么深意，既然是是汉字孤独的孤的一半，那就也是孤独的意思。”

姜太显插上耳机的时候手都在抖，播放器打开他就换到《17》这首歌，他一直不愿意承认这和崔然竣的demo一样，他被崔然竣最后的歌声和单曲封面击垮，封面是泛黄的旧车票，同载着姜太显离开乡下，离开崔然竣身边的是同一列火车。  
他只是在最后放弃了而已。  
全然不顾外面站着崔秀彬，犹如那天从手术室走出来一样。他觉得人好没出息，总是被同样的事情击中。他觉得他或许从来就不是明白崔然竣的，他不明白崔然竣为什么在做爱的时候哭泣，他不明白为什么崔然竣为什么告别匆匆。  
“崔秀彬，我这个人的毛病，你们都说的对，就是自信，过度自信。”  
“秀彬，我总要为我的自信付出代价的。秀彬。”  
“崔秀彬，他和我说别吃苦。”  
崔秀彬看姜太显垂下的睫毛，走过去俯下身子抱住他，他觉得自己并不擅长这些聆听这些。  
姜太显轻轻挣开崔秀彬的拥抱，“允熙呢？”  
“在看漫画书。”崔秀彬说，“你呢？觉得你不大好。”  
姜太显摇摇头，“我过去的熟人当上了优秀的独立音乐人，听到的盘和当年的demo一样，有点感动而已。”  
“秀彬，我是真的很高兴他能被这样称赞，时代变好了，我真的很高兴。”

允熙出院的那一天姜太显给她买了个小小心愿袋，说我们在允熙住院的时候许了很多愿都实现了，里面有五张纸，崔允熙是个大方孩子，分一张给姜太显，分一张给崔秀彬，自己留下三张。崔秀彬办好离院手续，回来看见姜太显和崔允熙都趴在小桌子上写字。崔秀彬其实没有多的心愿，允熙的耳朵恢复了一部分听力，效果显著。  
崔允熙看到崔秀彬走过来，不许崔秀彬偷看，崔秀彬说他不看，等到冬天的时候圣诞老人会看。  
“爸爸，可我还有一个愿望。”崔允熙说，“我还是听不见daddy的声音。”  
“左耳，还是没有daddy的声音。”崔允熙说。  
崔秀彬把崔允熙抱在腿上，划开手机，翻翻找找找到一段音频，“放在允熙的左耳边，就是daddy的声音。”  
音频里的男声算是中低音，沉沉的，唱姜太显听不懂的语言。  
崔秀彬抱着女儿说，“崔允熙，是daddy唱给我的晚安曲，现在继承给你了，崔允熙。”

崔允熙和崔秀彬走之后，姜太显不用在五官科、心胸外科来回跑，他抽出空，去高中的校门口逛。好像成为医生之后，他错过很多东西，错过前天的同学聚会，错过钟爱的老电影重映。崔然竣的店早就变成很小的咖啡驿站，他28岁，站在首尔街头，初秋的时候，看赶着上班的人群匆忙，突然不知道该向哪里走。  
是崔秀彬的电话拯救了他。  
“姜医生啊，我是崔秀彬。”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得这个时间你应该查完房了，所以没有打扰到你吧？”  
“我今天休假呢，秀彬。”  
“那太好了，还记得上次要请你吃饭的事情吗？太显。”  
“真的要请吗？”  
“嗯，对呢。”  
“那我能点吗？我想吃炸紫菜卷、炒年糕，喝烧酒什么的。”  
“如果你想吃的话，也可以。不用这么节俭。”

两人约定在老旧的居民区见面，那儿的东西做的比较正宗，姜太显点烧酒，蛮多女孩子也来吃，她们点果味的烧酒。人太多，崔秀彬就和姜太显并排坐。刚入秋的几天总会大降温，姜太显想到首尔入夏很早的那年，想夏天不常有。  
吃掉一条炸紫菜卷和半盘炒年糕，烧酒喝干净一瓶。  
“太显，你要只是想喝烧酒，不如直接去我家里。”  
姜太显看向崔秀彬的眼睛。  
“允熙不在。”

崔秀彬从便利店拎出来两瓶烧酒和五六罐啤酒，得意地冲姜太显晃晃。  
姜太显扶着电线杆冲崔秀彬笑，“允熙不在，你也不要当好爸爸啦？”

啤酒罐扣开的时候不可避免涌上一股泡沫，崔秀彬拿的黑啤，姜太显坐在地板上喝烧酒，偶尔被崔秀彬手里的啤酒散发的麦香吸引，要求也喝一口。  
“秀彬……怎么会去读汉语言文学的？”  
“因为没有喜欢的事情。”崔秀彬用纸巾把地板上的酒渍擦干净。  
“那怎么会做那么多年。”  
“因为也不是什么大不了的事情。”  
“相比之下，允熙真是从小就喜欢汉字吧？我看她写得很认真。”  
崔秀彬点点头，“嗯，至少现在她是喜欢的。”  
姜太显想起那个总趴在桌子上写字的小女孩，喜欢在爸爸身上贴很多贴画的小女孩，忍不住笑，“允熙，真的是个挺特别的孩子。”  
崔秀彬也笑，“是的，也是个挺好骗的小孩子。”  
“她要人亲她总要亲眼睛。”  
“和她daddy学的。”  
“可我觉得允熙什么都懂，她可能都懂的。”  
“嗯，她不想让我伤心。”崔秀彬说，“那太显又是为什么决定当医生的呢？”  
“我父亲和母亲问过我，我说我向往的是律师或者医生。”  
“那最后还是选了医生呢，不过两个都是高薪体面的工作。”  
“秀彬，其实……”姜太显把即将空瓶的烧酒瓶放到一边，用手扭开另一瓶，扭不开，他就用牙咬开，“其实我好庆幸我选了这个职业，在能救命的时候。”  
“是很好的职业。”  
“可太晚了，秀彬。我要哥吃苦了，再早一点，或者说再晚一点，我可能就有救奶奶的能力了。”

姜太显站起来，崔秀彬也站起来。姜太显抱住崔秀彬的腰，把脸埋在崔秀彬的颈部，说，“我们秀彬辛苦了，当爸爸辛苦了。”  
崔秀彬拍拍姜太显的后背，说，“我们太显也辛苦了，当医生辛苦了。”  
姜太显纠正他，说，“是爱人辛苦了，秀彬，你说错了。”  
“好，爱人，爱人辛苦了。”  
姜太显抬头用鼻尖蹭崔秀彬的下巴，“秀彬，你知道全身最软和的地方是哪里吗？”  
“嘴唇？”  
“嗯。人的额头非常非常硬，鼻子呢，有一块软骨，嘴巴是非常非常柔软的。”  
姜太显把嘴唇贴在崔秀彬的嘴唇上，就是简单的亲吻。  
“我现在有点后悔了，秀彬。”姜太显说，“最后，我不该用额头故意撞他的鼻子的，是用嘴唇就好了。”  
崔秀彬的吻从姜太显的耳后蔓延到侧颈，“太显，我看了你写的愿望。你帮我和允熙实现了愿望，那这个愿望由我来帮你实现好不好。”  
姜太显写的是潜水。  
他说，“好，好。”

等到姜太显休假的日子天气还不错，是回暖的秋日里，姜太显短暂见了崔允熙一面，崔允熙就被顺路丢去崔秀彬的母亲家了。  
崔秀彬放歌，小心翼翼避开《17》，姜太显不作声，用手机拍蓝天，然后睡觉。

下潜的过程很顺利，那片海域海水澄澈，珊瑚礁生长得好，鱼群也不怕人，再往下就是黑黢黢的洞穴，和没有人知道多深的裂谷，姜太显指了指更深的地方，对教练示意要下去。他踩在裂谷的边缘时，往下探头，没有颜色、没有声音，只有氧气瓶咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声音。  
他想人还是脆弱，所以没法用人耳听到海底的声音。他想起他告诉崔然竣，海底很热闹，像人间一样热闹。  
崔然竣说，你总要下海一次的，总要有一次的。  
海底只是孤寂，和人间一样孤寂。

姜太显走上船甲板的时候，因为海底温度低和不太正确的呼吸方式，手脚发麻，崔秀彬帮他脱掉潜水服，问他体验怎么样。  
姜太显点点头，又摇摇头。

日落之后两个人躺在沙滩上，听小孩嬉闹，到无人，崔秀彬给他放那首晚安曲，姜太显还是听不懂。  
“我爱人是留学生呢，是中国人，这首歌是中文歌，叫《宝贝》。我以前一直把这首歌当情歌来听，直到允熙来到，我明白这首歌，也唱给亲爱的人听。可我没有她daddy，我爱人那样好的嗓音。他个子比我低一点，踮脚也够不到额头，所以每次只吻到眼睛的位置。”  
“那是你太坏了，你不肯配合他吧。”姜太显说。  
“嗯，是有一点点坏。”崔秀彬说，“比较突然，他喜欢小孩子，我们就去领养，总以为爱他的人多了事情就会变好，但他还是选择不太好的道路。”  
“有句话你经常说，太显。”崔秀彬关掉音频，“对，别要他吃苦就好。”  
“嗯。”

“秀彬，人真的是因为爱着所以才去靠近，还是在他人身上看到了另一种自己，所以变相地拥有并且爱着另一个自己。我们是不是根本没有真正的爱。”  
“那人又是否有永恒的纪念，太显，我每活过一天，他的样子就淡一点。”  
姜太显把崔秀彬埋在沙子里的左手挖出来，“至少还有，戒指。”  
崔秀彬把左手举到自己眼前，“是，一枚永远不会转正的戒指。”

海风在深夜变得温柔，崔秀彬开口，“太显，我在想人是不是需要换一种环境，我需要，允熙也需要。”  
“嗯？”  
“想去中国看看，也生活一下。”  
姜太显意识到新的别离，心底划过一声叹息，“好，也很好。”  
崔秀彬思量很久，说，“太显，太显是很好的人。”  
姜太显笑了笑，说，“你也是。”  
海风吹得很惬意，崔秀彬像哄孩子一样，说，“睡吧，睡吧，我的宝贝宝贝，给你一点甜甜，让你今夜都好眠。”  
他拿韩文唱，于是姜太显就真的睡着。

深秋的时候收到崔秀彬的告别信息，姜太显有预料，但还是没想到这么快。崔秀彬找了外企的工作，在中国广州那边上班，要带允熙一起去生活。  
姜太显问崔秀彬怎么说服允熙的，崔秀彬说允熙很快就答应了，只是他的母亲才比较难哄，就像是儿子不回来了一样。  
姜太显在电话那端笑。  
“太显，就不要允熙和你告别了好不好，我怕允熙会难过。”  
姜太显沉默一晌，反驳他，“秀彬，其实我觉得，所有再见都是要正式告别，才不会有牵挂的。”  
“我们之间也是。”姜太显补充说。  
崔秀彬沉默一会，答应他，“好。”

崔允熙在餐厅还是哭了，姜太显哄不好的大哭，可他安慰崔允熙，还会再见的，崔允熙就能忍住眼泪了。崔秀彬的车停在落叶的林荫道上，他们用了一餐饭，两个小时的时间，崔秀彬的车顶就盖上薄薄一层枯叶，崔允熙坐在车里，抱着姜太显送给他的玩偶和姜太显挥手。  
崔秀彬也把前车窗摇下来，从西服口袋里拿出一个白色信封，送给姜太显。  
“一路平安，秀彬，允熙。”

姜太显在林荫道上踱步，踩碎一片又一片枯叶，坐在凳子上，拿出信封，上面有淡淡的，崔秀彬常用的香水味道。  
信很简短。

【太显：  
非常感谢相遇。允熙也很感谢你。有点尴尬，要写的时候又不知道要写什么了呢。  
希望太显能一直健康幸福。  
太显，我也曾经，吻过你的眼睛。】

4.冬：

32岁的姜太显非常后悔答应他的朋友来给美院的孩子讲一些人体的基本构造和解剖，基本是20岁的年纪，男生女生都有，里面有个比较烦人的，叫崔杋圭。其实其他孩子的名字姜太显都是不知道，只是知道崔杋圭的，因为那孩子是问题最多的。  
前面几节课画肌肉、骨骼还有正常的人体姿态。  
最后一节课画心脏，是姜太显擅长讲的解剖内容，他讲冠脉的走行，前几支，后几支，腔室里瓣膜如何在每一次射血的时候优雅地开合或者关闭。

台上放着心脏的剖面模型，姜太显等朋友结束请他去吃饭，就在美院的外面乱逛。是两年前，姜太显迷上看画展，也去画廊看过有没有称心的画作，他有点挑剔，但画廊的负责人之一也就是这位朋友反倒挺喜欢姜太显这种性格，就算姜太显一直没有找到心仪的画作，也还是成为了不错的朋友。  
姜太显走回画室的时候，又是那个小孩，站起来发问，“老师，大家画的心为什么都要一样的。”  
朋友环顾了一圈孩子们的画作，说话毫不留情面，“也不是，丑得并不一致。”  
姜太显憋笑，他明了这也是他们能成为朋友的缘故，有时候说话都不留情面又欠揍。

到最后下课的时候，大部分孩子交了作业，剩下崔杋圭还拿着铅笔不知道怎么下笔，朋友要他回家再思考思考怎么画。崔杋圭在姜太显收拾东西的时候凑过来要姜太显的电话和联系方式。  
“老师，我真的不会画血管的走行，我没听懂。我能不能要你的联系方式。”  
“我的手机号码一般只供私人用。”拒绝的意味很明显。  
崔杋圭又凑到姜太显眼前，“老师，kakao行吗？”  
姜太显看见他手上的画，根本没有心脏的样子，画了几种不同的花。姜太显拒绝。  
崔杋圭不死心，又在姜太显的车前拦住他，软磨硬泡的架势，姜太显拗不过就给了。开车走的时候，姜太显从后视镜看到崔杋圭还在原地雀跃，姜太显也有一点开心，这种单纯的开心不常有。

崔杋圭问姜太显蛮多不相干的问题，问世界名画上为什么人的姿态都看上去那么舒服，姜太显说那是人本来就能很舒服摆出来的姿势。崔杋圭把他画一半的画拍给姜太显看，心脏的雏形初现，没有冠脉。  
【你还是不知道怎么画冠脉吗？】  
【老师，我觉得，心脏不一定都要画一个样子吧。】  
【那是你们搞艺术人的事情，我这里只负责医学的知识。】  
【……】  
【老师，我觉得我还是画冠脉吧，但我……】  
【不会？】  
【嗯。】  
【所以我想请问老师，能不能再来指导我一下。】  
【周一到周四晚上有排班，就周五吧。】

姜太显因为临时会议，周五赶到画室的时候迟了半个小时，画室没什么人，姜太显以为崔杋圭走了，正要发kakao道歉，崔杋圭就从石膏像的后面猫出来。  
姜太显吓了一跳，“你干什么？”  
“嘻嘻，想看看老师是什么反应。”  
崔杋圭递给姜太显热珍奶，其实只是心脏的剖面图，要画的血管走行并不多，崔杋圭进程的流畅让姜太显一度怀疑崔杋圭在装笨。姜太显的珍奶从热捧到凉，崔杋圭越画越兴奋，他的心腔不准备画复杂的瓣膜，他说他要走不一样的路，他要填补不同的东西，左心房画春樱，右心房画夏天的雨，左心室画秋天的菊花，右心室画冬天的雪花。  
“老师。”崔杋圭问，“这四个里面有哪个是最重要呢？心腔。”  
“都很重要。”  
“那都是1/4的重要咯。”  
“也不是，左心室会重要一些。”  
“喔，这样啊。”

姜太显把冷掉的珍奶喝掉，站在背光的地方看崔杋圭，是长得很精致的孩子，头发是柔软的栗色。崔杋圭接到电话，电话那端是严厉训斥的声音，崔杋圭在电话这端道歉认错，姜太显听出那是朋友的声音。  
“你老师的电话，是吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“他火气这么大？”姜太显见到的朋友一直都是有礼貌的。  
“诶呀，我做错事了嘛，就诶训了。”  
“干什么了？”  
“啊我……我忘记交作业了。”  
姜太显看过不少病人，人撒谎时候共有的表情他这些年摸得清楚。  
“啊，好吧，我翘课了。”崔杋圭在姜太显的注视下低下头。

姜太显觉得自己这些年变得很宽容，以前他讨厌那些翘课的孩子，尤其是敲掉他boss课的学生，因为那些孩子要在课后哭着求着姜太显不要记下他们，以逃避期末惨淡的平时分。  
“他的课你也会翘吗？”姜太显问崔杋圭。  
“呃……不经常。”  
“看来他教得很烂啊。”姜太显笑了笑。  
崔杋圭从画架蹦到姜太显身边，抱住姜太显，“老师！你不生气啊！”  
姜太显被抱得一怔。

两个人出画室的时候开始下起瓢泼大雨，首尔的天空被乌云覆盖完全，姜太显的车停在50米远的地方，崔杋圭没带伞，两个人躲在画室里等雨停。  
“老师，有什么很喜欢的歌曲吗？”  
“……没有呢。”  
“我喜欢《17》，不仅觉得好听，而且封面很有深意，歌手孑本人制作全曲呢。”  
“嗯，我对作者不是很了解。”  
“他也是蛮有趣的人，好像从不接商演，也不上节目。”  
“淡泊功名，蛮好。”  
“老师老师！你们医生是不是不能纹身啊！”  
“算是吧。”  
“孑有纹身，我其实还挺想纹身的。”  
“嗯，你们搞艺术的就爱纹身。”  
“老师，这就是你对搞艺术人的歧视了。”  
“我没有，你不要妄图把我同艺术家对立哈。”  
“孑的纹身在耳后，听说还有一些在胸部和背部，但我们没机会看到。”  
“还有纹身在手指上呢。”姜太显还是忍不住插嘴。  
“是吗？”崔杋圭打开网页快速搜索孑的图片有一张是孑在录音室的照片，非常多角度，崔杋圭指给姜太显，“没有啊。”  
姜太显知道这只有一种可能是他洗掉了，“那他耳后又纹什么呢？”  
“老师，你不是对艺术家不感兴趣吗？”  
“偶尔追逐一下你们的潮流，不可以吗？”  
“老师，口是心非呢。”崔杋圭说，“耳后的纹身很小，也是两个字母，因为孑也只流出过录音室的照片嘛，有其他粉丝说看上去像是‘TH’两个字母。”  
“……都看不清楚，其实还是不要乱猜的好。”  
哥，如果可以的话，以后只纹爱的人的名字吧。

“那老师，有没有喜欢看的电影。”  
“廊桥遗梦。”  
“诶，我是《两小无猜》，当然我是排除了漫威的片子，在我心里，科幻就是最好看的。”  
姜太显看崔杋圭一眼，“还是小男孩呢。”  
“可我喜欢《两小无猜》也不假呀，喜欢最后他们在雨里接吻，一起死在建筑工地的样子。”崔杋圭说，“浪漫过分，我也挺期待到法国那样的地方去学真正的艺术。”

雨一直不停，其实按照崔杋圭的性格，他应该早就顶着雨回去了，但姜太显不走，他也不舍得走，等到崔杋圭的肚子开始咕咕叫，姜太显看了崔杋圭一眼，看他窘迫地按住胃部。  
“看电影吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“问你，要不要一起看电影，崔杋圭。”  
“好……啊！”

两个人到电影院的时候，还是不可避免地被淋湿了，已经是晚上九点，姜太显带着崔杋圭在汉堡店外带了食物，晚上的排片零零星星没什么好看的，随便选了一部，两个人伴着电影窸窸窣窣打开汉堡的包装袋，里面融化的芝士裹住口腔和胃部，所以说高热量经常带给人快乐，现在坐在电影院也一样，消磨无用的时光。  
崔杋圭毛手毛脚在电影院打翻了自己的可乐，姜太显把自己的可乐递过去，要一起喝。

电影结束放映是晚上十一点半，姜太显要送崔杋圭回去。  
“老师，你不用管我。”  
“要你老师知道拐走你的是我，还不负责到底，那应该挨骂的就是我了。”  
“老师，真的不用啦。”  
“快点上车啊，不然因为违章停车被交警抓到罚款你全权负责。”  
崔杋圭不得已坐上车，“老师……”  
“嗯？”  
“其实……这么晚我们宿舍进不去了。”  
姜太显尴尬地在这条路上绕行，“那你怎么办？”  
“我其实……老师，你把我放在随便的路口就好。”  
“对不起啊……”  
崔杋圭笑着打开手机，在上面敲敲打打。  
“你笑什么呢？”  
“没什么，看到老师每次给我们上课都是很严肃的样子，第一次看到老师道歉的样子，觉得很可爱。”  
“随便的路口？你是准备去哪儿。”  
“……网吧。”  
姜太显在等待红灯的时间，做出一个重大决定，“来我家借住一晚吧，崔杋圭。”  
“嗯？”  
“你自己选。”  
“……可以选，去老师家借住吗？”

姜太显把浴室的优先使用权让给崔杋圭，看崔杋圭从浴室探出脑袋问姜太显剃须刀在哪里。崔杋圭穿他的家居服，两个人身材差不多，崔杋圭在姜太显关上卧室门的时候，板正站在客厅里。  
“老师，晚安。”

姜太显不太加学生的联系方式，不太答应学生看上去无理的请求，也不带陌生人回家过夜。这个特权为崔杋圭打开之后，就越开越大，他甚至允许崔杋圭在休息日的时候来他们家画画，原因不过是崔杋圭感叹了一句，“老师家的屋子景观真好，这一片拿来放画架一定超级棒。”

所以在周日睡眼惺忪的早晨，他打开门，看见背着画板的姜太显站在门外，手里提着甜甜圈的盒子。姜太显为他冲泡东西，一杯美式，给自己预留热牛奶，崔杋圭吃巧克力甜甜圈，黑色的巧克力酱沾在嘴唇上，他用舌头舔，舔掉大半，留一小点在舌头够不到的地方。还是用力去够，滑稽可爱像只小狗。  
“是个执着的孩子呢。”姜太显想。

画画是安静的活动，姜太显看书也是，屋子里很安静，崔杋圭还是在画那副心脏的画，进度滞涩，姜太显在休息时端着牛奶走到他身后，看崔杋圭看着窗户外面发呆，他看着崔杋圭在窗户上的影子发呆。  
崔杋圭从那种发呆的状态回过神，轻轻笑，姜太显想这人真是一朵水仙花，他大概就是因为颜控所以对这孩子这么优待的。  
“老师，我画不出来了。”声音明朗又无奈。  
姜太显拍拍他松软的头顶，“你这也算撒娇。”  
“嘻嘻，老师觉得算，那就算。”  
“这幅好像很久了。”  
“嗯，重新画了很多次心脏，但心腔里面到底画什么，老师，我越想反而越不知道。”  
“那就空着不画。”姜太显坐在懒人沙发上。  
“如果是老师的心腔，会画什么？”  
“血液。”  
崔杋圭转过身看姜太显，“老师，我第一次见你，以为是被请来的模特。如果是画你就好了，画你大概比画心脏要简单很多。”  
“画人物会更简单吗？”  
“不是哦。因为老师，是长在黄金比例上的人。如果老师这样的人愿意当我的缪斯，那我可能就能和那些大画家齐名了吧。”  
“哦，很受用呢。”  
崔杋圭收起嬉笑的表情，“老师，第一次见你，就很喜欢你。”

姜太显真答应了崔杋圭当他的模特，中间两个人去游戏厅打过游戏，爬过山，约过几场电影。分别的时候都是姜太显开车送崔杋圭回学校。偶尔晚归的时候住在姜太显家里。  
崔杋圭对姜太显家的浴室的摆设已经熟悉，现在的晚安姜太显会在关上房门前就说。  
“老师。”崔杋圭朝姜太显摇摇手，姜太显走过去，崔杋圭抱着姜太显的脖子。  
“晚安kiss，老师。”  
姜太显不说话，崔杋圭以为他生气了，“对不起……”  
“意味着什么呢？你的kiss。”  
“我说老师，第一次见你，就很喜欢你。”  
姜太显去看崔杋圭的眼睛，里面映满他的影子。

入冬前崔杋圭终于实现了要姜太显当一次模特的愿望，提了颜料盒，很多工具。  
“我要怎么坐呢？”  
“老师，你随意一点。”  
姜太显就静止着发呆。  
“老师，你知不知道，每个人都能找到和自己对应相像的植物。”  
“嗯，我明白。比如你，就像水仙花。”  
“老师是在讽刺我自恋吗？”崔杋圭把头从画布后面探出来。  
“不是。”  
“那老师觉得自己是什么样的植物呢？”  
“要说清种类吗？”  
“也不是，你形容一下就好。”  
“大概是，挺拔的、不容易旱死的那类吧。”  
崔杋圭摇摇头，“不是的，老师是一朵花。”  
“听上去好弱，以为会是比花朵更坚强的植物呢。”  
画只完成一半，到天黑。崔杋圭道歉，说是下次再来上色，工具也一并放在这里。

那之后首尔下了初雪，姜太显收到崔杋圭的图片，崔杋圭在覆雪的车前盖上写字，写“老师，下雪了”。  
姜太显觉得崔杋圭神奇，落叶要拍，下雪要拍，起床炸毛也要拍，他知道这算年下人在追求他。姜太显，今年32岁，受过男性和女性的追求，不缺昂贵的手表和鲜花，崔杋圭的礼物反倒很稀奇，送他画，哪怕这画还以半成品的姿态放在他家，送自制的姜太显的Q版头像用作名牌，现在又送他一场雪。  
好像这样的年下人，总是能捧出纯洁无瑕的东西给他。  
人总是很容易被，短暂的真诚以及永恒的瞬间蛊惑，他坚信这是他一辈子的劣根。  
所以他回消息给崔杋圭。  
【喜欢的话，在一起试试吗？】

没等到崔杋圭的消息，等到了崔杋圭的电话，“老师！老师会是认真的吗？”  
“嗯，但你可以反悔。”  
“不反悔！”崔杋圭说，“老师！”  
“嗯。”  
“冬天快乐。”

崔杋圭在冬天吃很多，睡很多，能约会的时间都拿来在餐厅度过，姜太显笑话他吃遍了全首尔一般价位的餐馆。姜太显在冬天变忙很多，忙得没空恢复崔杋圭的消息，也没空睡觉。熬夜打游戏的崔杋圭两点发消息给姜太显还能收到回复，十点钟起床的崔杋圭看到六点半早起的姜太显的回复。  
【老师……】  
【嗯？】  
【很忙吗？】  
【嗯，等下还有会要开。】  
【老师，我的一天要是有26小时就好了，分给你4小时，还有22小时。】  
【因为是小孩子，所以就会讲一些好玩的话。】  
【因为想让你也睡饱饱。】  
【谢谢啦，但我不是小猪呢，你一个人做冬天的小猪就好。】  
护士叫医生们去开大外科的会议，姜太显把手机塞在口袋里，台上总结这一个月的意外死亡情况，姜太显主刀的病人都平安，至少不用被叫去批评。  
回到科室的时候，摸出手机，崔杋圭在两个小时前的消息他现在才看到。  
【可我偶尔，偶尔也会想要你一起当小猪。】

崔杋圭给画上色的时候很细致，姜太显想崔杋圭那样的性格，如果有不好的地方，他可能会重新来过，好在最后的画面他很满意。画里的姜太显躺在玻璃花房的顶上，底下盛开大片的花朵，妖娆地想要包围他，但被玻璃隔开。

崔杋圭把画放在画架上，收拾好其他的残局。坐在凳子上看姜太显。  
“老师。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想同你做。”这话从水仙花的嘴里说出来就变得一点也不肮脏。  
姜太显也觉得不是不行，“那我教你吧。”  
姜太显在去找润滑剂的时候，听见崔杋圭说，“为了和老师做一次，我可能透支掉大半辈子的幸福呢。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，那就要老师教我吧。”

润滑剂到姜太显手上其实并不是那么好用，他以为他足够成熟，发现在崔杋圭的注视下，他更不敢轻举妄动，他又怕不够，那些液体弄得满床都是。  
崔杋圭被那些冰凉液体侍弄着，不恼火，只是好笑，“老师，要帮你吗？”  
姜太显打了崔杋圭的屁股一下。  
姜太显把食指伸进去的时候，崔杋圭说，“忘记老师是个左撇子。”  
姜太显进去的时候，都不敢看崔杋圭的眼睛，那双小孩子的眼睛，变成大人的眼睛，审视着他拙劣的表演，他不敢动，灰溜溜地退出来。崔杋圭用床单擦了擦身后流出的液体，说，“老师，你的教学完成了吗？如果完成了，那就该我交作业了哦。”

姜太显要承认，崔杋圭是好的气氛引领者。姜太显不想吻，崔杋圭逼着他吻，从后颈吻到胸前，像捕猎者在吞噬猎物的气息，被吻过的地方每块肌肤都发紧，崔杋圭要同他接吻，他扭捏不愿意。崔杋圭求他，“老师。”他就乖乖张开嘴巴。崔杋圭一边吻，一边用润滑剂填满姜太显的身后。  
“太显，人的心脏有四个腔室，春夏秋冬，我在你的哪个季节？”  
崔杋圭问他，一边掰开他的腿。  
在姜太显晃神的瞬间，崔杋圭进入，颤动中姜太显看见崔杋圭潮红的脸，“太显，我不会像你一样生疏又温柔的，太显。”  
姜太显的手指抓住床单。  
“太显，我问过你，为什么世界名画的上的人都那么好看，你说因为姿态自然。你现在也是。”  
姜太显想骂他，但是看着崔杋圭的眼睛就说不出不好的话，他想说，他现在不自然，腿被掰得痛，后面撑开，承受随时会开裂的痛苦。但他说不出，你说是情欲催生的多巴胺作怪也好，他只有一个想法，他现在，好爱好爱崔杋圭。

崔杋圭乐意把他们之间的距离拉得更近，他便不再在乎怀里的人是他的老师、或者是花一样的人，他这样大汗淋漓地辛苦，怀抱着花一起凋落也不为过。  
姜太显不再抓着床单，他抱住崔杋圭的后颈，感受一下又一下有力的冲撞。在最猛烈的那几下，他睁开眼睛，看见崔杋圭眼里炽烈的感情，他哭出声。崔杋圭用嘴巴去堵住他的嘴巴，姜太显抓住崔杋圭后颈的手臂变得无力。  
姜太显想起他第一次是同崔然竣，那时候是崔然竣在哭，那时候他17岁，不懂为什么痛的是他，哭的是哥哥。现在他32岁，他明白了，他依旧是痛的，但他的眼泪并不是因为痛流的。他想起崔杋圭对他的描述，不过是一朵花一样的植物。只是现在干枯、摇摇欲坠，而崔杋圭一直在小心翼翼地试探，现在用有力的一击，把他撞散，撞进另一片柔软丰饶的土壤。这也是一种欢愉和痛，是年上人对年下人纯白爱意的感知。

崔杋圭出来的时候，姜太显还在流眼泪，他把头靠在崔杋圭的肩窝试图掩藏这种眼泪。崔杋圭朝他道歉，他反倒去吻崔杋圭，妄图要崔杋圭把那些道歉的废话都吞回去。  
姜太显想，自己好像总是爱上不合时宜的人，在年轻活泼的时候留恋崔然竣的沉默，而在开始沉静的时候，又渴望这样的炽热。

第二天早上，崔杋圭拉开窗帘，是首尔落的第二场大雪，他盯着雪景很久，盯到姜太显睁开眼睛。  
“下雪了吗？”姜太显抱住崔杋圭。  
“嗯。”  
两个人就傻傻坐在床边看雪景。

崔秀彬带着允熙要返回韩国短暂停留几天，姜太显同他们之间一直有断断续续的联系，允熙说想见他，他也想见允熙。他下班驱车去热卖的欧包店买点心，想到崔杋圭，又多买一份想去学校送给他。崔杋圭说他在家门口，姜太显慌张回去给崔杋圭开门，欧包丢在桌上，嘱咐两句，开车挤进堵车大军。  
允熙的听力一直稳定，从中国广州回来的孩子，外面穿着羽绒服，里面只有一条裙子。允熙拿着崔秀彬的手机翻相册，给姜太显介绍，她拍过什么好看的图片。崔允熙上国际学校，最喜欢的男孩子来自加拿大。崔允熙一直讲，讲到她的儿童套餐端上桌，才停住。  
崔秀彬找到说话的时机，问姜太显一些寻常问题，左手中指的素戒还是那一枚，关于其他的事情，两人默契跳过。  
“对了，秀彬。”姜太显最终还是开口，“我谈恋爱了。”  
崔秀彬也很高兴，“恭喜你呀，太显。”

姜太显回家的时候，崔杋圭坐在书桌前面转笔，姜太显刚把外套挂好，听见崔杋圭喊他，“老师。”  
他走到书房，崔杋圭抱住他，从发梢闻到领带，笑着最姜太显说，“老师，你身上的香水味好闻，但你的香水里没有这一款，老师可以买给我吗？”  
姜太显不喜欢这样的对话，他在这一刻感受到年下蓬勃的占有欲，但他老实回答，“今晚去和朋友见面了，还有朋友的女儿。”  
崔杋圭失望至极，“老师，小孩子说谎，成年人，也说谎吗？”  
崔杋圭从姜太显的书柜里拿出四张孑的CD，“老师，不是，不喜欢吗？”  
崔杋圭摊开掌心，是姜太显留了很多年的车票，“老师，是太喜欢了，是吗？”

崔杋圭指着那些东西，“老师，你愿意把这些丢掉吗？”  
姜太显不说话，紧紧攥着拳头，崔杋圭走上来，抱住姜太显，“老师，春夏秋冬、先来后到的秩序要是那么重要，我就想要老师的春夏秋冬都是我的。”  
就像崔杋圭在学校里其实是个跋扈的孩子，愿意摒弃那些戾气只为了叫好那一声老师，他也希望姜太显保留给他的东西，都是无暇的。  
但姜太显不能，他的人生画布早就被涂抹得乱七八糟，躺在玻璃花房上的那个人不是他，那是崔杋圭情愿的假象。  
“老师，会只爱我一个吗？”  
姜太显残忍地摇摇头，“如果你没办法接受，我，32岁，总有爱过的人，那我们还是分开的好。”

崔杋圭是干什么都很坚决的人，再次给姜太显消息的时候，就是他要去法国留学的消息。姜太显去机场送他，好像崔杋圭又变回刚刚认识的时候那个看上去话痨又腼腆的孩子。如果情啊爱啊终将要摧毁一个人，那姜太显还是期望不要，他也喜欢崔杋圭这样，干干净净的水仙花。  
姜太显知道他作为年上至少在感情上对年下亏欠良多，但也不敢再接近再说弥补。  
崔杋圭背着旅行包，问姜太显，“老师，人为什么要分开呢？”  
姜太显说，“人总是要分开的。”  
崔杋圭释然地笑笑。

姜太显同他挥手，他要看着崔杋圭走进安检口，崔杋圭却站住不动。  
“老师，你先走，我看着你走。”  
姜太显催促他快走，被崔杋圭拒绝，“老师，别看着别人离开，所以，你先走。”  
姜太显撑不住，带着蓄满泪水的眼睛一路疾走。到转弯的地方尽数掉下来。

他以为他至少曾经为崔杋圭提供了一个安全的避风港，现如今发现，那座气势宏大的舰船离港，而他只是一个残破拥挤的码头。

5.春：

35岁的余额还剩3个月的时候，姜太显参加了一场婚礼，是美院的朋友的，宣称不婚主义的朋友，请了很高级的花艺师，把自己的婚礼现场装饰得像是幻想乐园。  
“人有太多，不可测的地方。”朋友说。  
“婚礼当天，有需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
“你帮我招待一下客人，就再好不过。”

姜太显穿黑色西服，领带换成领结，头发分中缝，露出一点额头，喷香水，乌木香气的，不喧宾夺主，提了黑色的手提包，一个价位中等的奢侈品牌子，在人群里尽心尽力当着一个好招待。朋友和另一个穿了燕尾服的男人走过来，给姜太显介绍，“我音乐系的朋友，特邀嘉宾，今天的钢琴演奏者。”  
朋友的朋友就是朋友，姜太显带着他往前排坐，音乐系的这位朋友，大概不是韩国人，燕尾服在他身上才有正统的味道，姜太显从五官看出些端倪。  
“您是？”  
那人是早有准备的，“太显，我是休宁凯。”

人环游一圈地球，回到原点，所以得出地球是圆的这个结论。那人走了27载四季，也回到原点，所以人生是停滞不前的吗？

姜太显不想把气氛弄得太尴尬，尽管他对休宁凯这个名字有特殊的感知，太轻易想到，春天没折的花、捉的虫子，夏天没游的泳，秋天没收集的落叶和冬天没堆好的雪人，他想让重逢轻松一点，“凯。”声音停在这里，卡住，断掉。  
“你先去准备下吧，不是要上台弹钢琴吗？”姜太显说。  
“嗯。”

新郎和新娘在台上讲誓词，休宁凯在台上弹钢琴，姜太显从当年窗户下的听众变成坐在台下的听众。他抑制住自己的感慨，尽量降低对这种重逢的期待。不是每件事都要有结果，不是所有没实现的事情都要有回声。

朋友在台上哭，姜太显在台下笑，眼神扫过钢琴的位置，看见休宁凯在看着他。他就收敛笑容，想自己是否表现得过于不体面。  
宴席结束，姜太显和伴郎一起帮朋友善后，宾客走得七七八八，休宁凯还跟在他身后，看婚庆公司的人把台子拆了，花朵移走。

“怎么了？”姜太显感受到休宁凯拍了他的肩膀两下。  
“后背上，粘了胶带。”休宁凯帮他取下来。  
善后处理好，几个人合计去烤肉店续摊，姜太显也邀请休宁凯，五六个人坐在夜晚的烤肉店，冷面、腌渍好的猪肉还有米酒、烧酒铺满桌子，休宁凯把烤好的猪五花用剪刀剪成小块，整整齐齐码在自己盘子里，又把盘子推到姜太显那边。  
“多谢。”姜太显举起烧酒和休宁凯碰杯。  
饭桌上的几个人都是黄金单身汉，说好要喝到凌晨再回去，姜太显不行，姜太显是有查房的人，所以休宁凯也跟着离开，他说他是有早课的人。  
饭桌上的人瞎起哄，说这两个人早有预谋，在婚礼上一见钟情，现在哪儿是要回家呀，应该是去找个酒店。  
姜太显开不起这玩笑，因为对象是休宁凯，窘迫地拿起衣服就离开。休宁凯紧紧跟着他，姜太显反倒放松下来，就像回到小时候，休宁凯是姜太显的小跟班的时候，步速慢下来，休宁凯从身后走到身侧。  
在路口，姜太显停下来，“凯，门德尔松的《春之歌》学会了吗？”  
休宁凯低头去踢堆在树根的雪，边踢边笑，“学会啦，太显，随时都等着 给你弹。”  
姜太显也笑。

约吃饭是姜太显先开始的，送花是休宁凯先开始的。百货天街中心有喷泉，冬天不开放，两个人站在那里数对面的大荧幕上出现多少种广告。晚餐喝了红酒，有点涩口。  
“凯，其实能遇到才像做梦，毕竟多少人销声匿迹的。”  
“人不就是，一个梦接一个梦的吗？太显。”  
只是你肯出现，我才愿意把有些梦再捡回来。

姜太显住在休宁凯家里，家里有一架三角钢琴，休宁凯练习的时候用，姜太显休息的时候休宁凯会弹给他听。但更多时候不弹，他觉得打扰姜太显休息。有时候休宁凯到医院接姜太显下班，一开始姜太显是抗拒的，到后来，就算姜太显下班比休宁凯要早，姜太显也要撒谎说自己还没下班，然后乖乖在病室里再多呆一两个小时。他站在寒风里等休宁凯，香槟色的车子刚停稳，他就蹦蹦跳跳迎上去。  
“太显，变小孩子了。”休宁凯说。  
“嘁。”那怎么了呢，我还会撒谎了呢。

姜太显还在医院忙碌的时候，收到国际快递的电话，放在姜太显的住址，姜太显拜托休宁凯先帮他签收，休宁凯很快答应，说顺便买了食物放在姜太显家，姜太显太久没回家，偶尔也适当打扫一下，多一点烟火气。  
姜太显下班赶回家的时候，门口立着很大的快递盒，休宁凯在厨房里煎牛排，动作娴熟，迷迭香在铁锅里沁出香气，姜太显对着快递盒研究，到底是什么东西，休宁凯停了火，从厨房里拿出剪刀，帮姜太显划开外面的胶带，又打开里面层层包裹的填充物，是装裱好的画。

崔杋圭寄来的，当时没画完的心脏。  
姜太显的心脏。  
只有左心室这个心腔被填满，下起大雪，中间有一只小狗举着巨大的雪花。  
小孩子在用最后一点执拗和他宣战。

休宁凯帮他收好画，耐心询问他想不想挂在墙上，姜太显摇摇头。  
五分熟的牛排放在平盘里，旁边放三根烤过的芦笋和绵密的土豆泥，休宁凯在杯子里加的是柠檬水。牛排吃完一半，休宁凯拿出蛋糕，点上蜡烛，36岁的生日。  
9岁的姜太显过生日，身边簇拥着一群小朋友还有父亲、母亲和姐姐，人群的最后是休宁凯。36岁的姜太显过生日，9根蜡烛简略成一根，人一个又一个走开，但对面还是休宁凯。

休宁凯帮他关灯，要他许愿，装戒指的丝绒盒子摆在蛋糕后面。他在跳动的烛火里问休宁凯是不是真的蓄谋已久。休宁凯说，是，从9岁开始蓄谋，谢谢上帝让编号为0205的梦能成真。  
姜太显不敢问一见钟情，他们分开25年，再怎么说一见钟情都太荒谬。  
所以安心许愿，吹灭蜡烛，等休宁凯开灯，把戒指交到他手上。

那晚还是开了酒，半醉的人揽着清醒的人跳舞。姜太显同他讲过去的事，过去的承诺，件件都比门德尔松的《春之歌》要重要，他把休宁凯的刘海拨开，质问他，那些东西都去哪里了。  
他哽咽，指着那幅画对休宁凯说，“凯，一辈子只爱一个人就好了，那一个人一直那么重要就好了。”  
“太显，不可能的。”休宁凯说，“你和我，都不可能的。我只希望那之前你都是被好好对待的。”

第二天早晨休宁凯同他商量，搬家的事情。姜太显犹豫了十分钟吧，答应了。当天就预约搬家公司，下午来搬。休宁凯帮他收拾东西，画、专辑CD和唱片都收拾好，怕搬运途中损坏，裹了泡沫填充物，仔仔细细，整理姜太显的过去。  
快收拾完的时候，太阳要下山，姜太显站在纸箱中间，看着空旷的家和窗外的景色，不怕冷的花树会先开花，春天就算来得不明显，也算是来了。姜太显转动手上的素戒，还没戴习惯，略微有点不方便。他偶尔转过头看到墙上自己的影子，伶仃得像只孤鸟，没有可供安居的巢穴。

休宁凯打包好最后一点物什，走进来，姜太显转过身去抱他，于是他就不再是一只孤鸟。  
休宁凯吻他，他不挣扎了，他用戴了戒指的左手扣住休宁凯的后脑。风从大开的窗户吹进来，卷起细纱的窗帘，裹住两个人。  
在春天里，他要从天空中落下来了。


End file.
